Yuri! at OURAN
by Valravn Wyntrs
Summary: 16 year old Yuri Plisetsky moves in with Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki after they get married and move away from Hasetsu. They tell him he has to go to school and Viktor offers to pay for him to go to the prestigious Ouran Academy. How exactly did he get caught up in the Host Club while also trying to manage his second year in the Senior Skating Division? Read & find out! (Test Story!)
1. Chapter 1: I Hate This School

**AN: So, I'm not sure if this is going to be a legitimate thing yet. I just kind of wanted to try it out and see what people think about it. So, don't get your hopes up. I've been wanting to read something like this since I finished watching Yuri! on ICE (See what I did with the titles there? Also, you can't put 3 "!" in a row for some reason so this is how I have to have it. Trust me, there would be three there if I could do it, I like being as accurate as possible.) for like the 10th time or something like that (I've watched it a lot more than that now). But I decided to try writing it instead, since no one seemed to be making it anytime soon. So I don't really know if it's good or anything (cause I think my writing kind of sucks). Anyway, you didn't come here to listen to me ramble. So, to the story!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Yuri! on ICE_ or _Ouran High School Host Club_!**

* * *

 **Yuri! at OURAN**

 **Chapter 1: I Hate This School**

 **By Valravn Wyntrs**

* * *

 **Make sure you give a special thanks to _RobinaRain_ (on Fanfiction) and _madeofmemories_ (on AO3), who are editing this story for me! They literally spent like 5 hours straight editing all I had for this story a few days ago! That was all of Chapters 1 and 2, and like half of Chapter 3. That's 46 Pages worth of story guys! Find links to their accounts on my Facebook page (you can find a link to my Facebook page on my profile).**

* * *

 **Side Notes:**

 _ **The Yuris:**_

 *** Yuuri or Yūri (is Yuuri _KATSUKI_ )**

 *** And Yuri (is Yuri _PLISETSKY_ )**

 _ **The Victors:**_

 *** Viktor (is Viktor _Nikiforov_ )**

 *** And Victor or Vicchan/Vic-chan (is _Yuuri's deceased poodle_ )**

 **When someone is talking:**

 ***** Completely Normal Text **= Japanese.**

 ***** _Completely Italic Text_ **= Russian.**

 *** Completely Bold Text = English.**

 ***** Completely Normal and Underlined Text **= Japanese over the phone.**

 ***** _Completely Italic and Underlined Text _**= Russian over the phone.**

 *** Completely Bold and Underlined Text = English over the phone.**

* * *

 **Yuri's POV**

 _It's pink._

This goddamn rich people school is _pink_ , I think to myself as I glare up at it. I'm going to fucking kill those two idiots at practice today. IT'S PINK!

I mumble curses in Russian under my breath, moving forward but still examining the giant building. Or should I say buildings. The entire campus of Ouran had separate buildings for each school level. You know, your primary school, secondary school, college, and all that. The different buildings were separated a fair amount so you wouldn't just wander off to one by mistake. Though I was in front of the High School building and it was the only one that applied to me at the moment, we were allowed to roam the campus freely. And the idea was a bit intimidating at the moment. Why does this school need to be this huge? I hate those two. I hate them so much. And I already hate this entire school and everyone in it.

Why did I decide to do this again? Oh, because they offered for me to move in after they got married and moved away from Hasetsu? Because they offered to somewhat coach/help me this season while I was away from Yakov and Lilia? Because Viktor offered to pay for me to go to some stupid rich people school because we all know Viktor has plenty of money? Worst. Decision. EVER!

I growl out loud in frustration before I slam into what felt like a brick wall, and fall to the ground. Immediately, I let out a new stream of curses and glare harder up at the person (not brick wall) who ran into me, " _Watch where you're going you fucking assh-_ "

The words get caught in my throat and my eyes widen when I see the person standing in front of me. Before I can stop myself I shout, " _Holy fuck, you're a giant!_ "

I slap a hand over my mouth, hoping the guy doesn't pummel me. I'm way too short and scrawny to do any sort of damage to him. Even though I had grown in the last year, I still didn't stand a chance. And I do have plenty of muscle from working out all the time, just not enough for that. That would be one hell of a first day story for Viktor and Yuuri though: "Hey, I didn't even make it in the building and I got beat up!"

But the giant just looks down at me with a bored, slightly curious face and hums, "Hmm?"

I blink and _almost_ sigh in relief, my normal glare/frown sliding back into place. Before I can say or do anything, I see a flash of blue and suddenly I'm face to face with blond hair and golden brown eyes. "Whoa, that sounded so cool! What did you say? What language was that?"

I quickly crawl backwards in shock, my first instinct is to shout but I manage to bite my tongue. Viktor and Piggy told me I had to be nice to people or else. And I know they would somehow know if I disobeyed them. They ( _*cough*_ Viktor _*cough*_ ) have their ways. Now, Yuuri might not do anything to me if I don't follow the order but Viktor sure as hell will. I don't feel like getting my training regimen doubled, thank you very much. Though lets be honest, this "be nice" thing probably won't last long. I actually think the gang would probably place bets on how long it will take for me to crack, if they haven't already.

Before I can say anything though, the tall one says something towards the blond one, sounding like he was scolding him slightly, "Mitsukuni."

The tiny blond one, possibly named Mitsukuni, looks toward him before looking back at me. He seems to realize something and moves back into my personal space. "Oh, sorry! Are you alright? We didn't mean to run into you like that."

I open my mouth to say something again before realizing that I've been speaking in Russian this whole time. I quickly switch to my heavily accented Japanese, mentally hitting myself for the screw up. "I'm fine. Will you move already so I can get up. I don't like people in my personal space."

He doesn't seem bothered by my snappy comment. Rather, he just smiles and bounces backwards, chirping, "Right, sorry!"

Does he have flowers surrounding him? How the hell does that happen!? I think as I quickly stand up, roughly shoving my bag back on my shoulder. Okay, he doesn't look as tall standing up but he's still way too huge, and I think the blond one got smaller. Though he isn't all that shorter than me, maybe 25cm. **( AN: That's 10 inches for those who use the Imperial System like me.)**

I remember the question the little one had asked earlier. "I was speaking Russian."

"Oh, are you an exchange student?" he asks, bouncing back up to me, close but not as close as before. At least the rambunctious idiot listens. And does he bounce _everywhere_ , I think to myself.

" _Nyet_ **(1)** ," I say, shaking my head, "but I am new here. I am supposed to meet up with someone named Kyoya in classroom 2-A."

"You're supposed to meet up with Kyo-chan?" he asks excitedly.

I assume that he knew the guy and that was just a nickname since he answered with that so quickly. I glare at him. Nevermind, he doesn't listen. "That is what I just said, is it not?"

He ignores me and bounces over to the tall one. "We know where that is, don't we Takashi?"

He just nods and lets out another hum, this time in conformation, "Hmm."

"We can take you there if you want," the kid offers and his friend, Takashi maybe, nods.

"Alright then, let's go," I say.

* * *

The tiny one had somehow ended up on the giant's back. Was he there before? Is that why I didn't see him when I first ran into them?

I try to pay attention to my surroundings and where we were going, but it's hard when you were being interrogated by a short blond ball of energy. "So you're a second year? What's your name? Why did you come here? Why do you have to meet up with Kyo-chan?"

" _Da_ **(2)**. My name is Yuri Plisetsky. I just moved in with some friends of mine from Russia and they are making me go to school here. Kyoya is supposed to be my guide and tutor, since I'm new and not Japanese, but he's obviously failing at his job right now," I say through clenched teeth. This kid really is annoying.

"Well I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Honey. And this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori. We're third years. And I don't know, maybe Kyo-chan forgot or something, though that doesn't seem like him," he says.

I stare at him in shock. He's older than me!? Good thing I hadn't voiced my previous thoughts out-loud. I don't think he'd like being called a kid even though he acts like one. Looks can be deceiving though. Maybe that was his goal, that sneaky bastard.

He doesn't seem to notice my shocked look as Mori stops in front of an open door. Honey turns his head to look, smiling back at me. "Look, we're here!"

He jumps off Mori's back. Hopping through the doorway, he shouts, "Kyo-chan! Tama-chan!"

The noise in the room gets significantly louder. Mori nods to me and walks slowly after him. I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose, and mumble to myself, "What the fuck have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

After a minute, I groan and walk in after them. Honey's talking to a taller blond that seems to have just as much energy as him, as he's gesticulating wildly. He already reminds me of Viktor. Mori stands off to the side, looking at them with silent amusement. Next to him at a desk is a guy with glasses, who looks annoyed by them and resigned to deal with it at the same time. He's reading something off a laptop on his desk and taking notes from it in a small, black notepad. Surrounding them, watching the scene and gushing about it, are a bunch of girls. I realise at that moment just how much I hate these school uniforms. If I thought the boys' one was bad, then I can't even start on how horrid these yellow girls' uniforms look. Who would ever want to wear that disgusting dress? The girls don't seem to mind them though. And they also don't seem to want to interfere with the boys, and just watch them. Creeps.

I look at the black haired boy at the desk, the wheels in my head turning. I think that's Kyoya, but I want to make sure before possibly going off on him. Honey had said that he might have forgotten, but it doesn't sound like him. Kyoya looks to be a lot smarter than the tall blond (who was the only other option), and like he wouldn't forget things often, if at all. Whether you wanted to admit it or not.

Also, the head of the school had told me that he would be of help because he's one of the top scoring people in the school. He had debated putting me with some honors student that was a year below me, but he decided not to since we were both new to the school. Kyoya could help me with academics _and_ supposedly help me find my way around since he already knows the school. Unlike the honors student would have. But he isn't doing his job so I'm kind of wishing I had gotten the other one.

Making up my mind, I glare at him and walk up to his desk, letting my anger radiate off of me. When I stand in front of his deck, he doesn't look up from his note taking. My glare intensifies and I kick his desk hard to get his attention, his laptop flying up a little before dropping back down. He looks up to give me a cold stare, opening his mouth to say something. Before he could though, I get up in his face and point at him, the action reminding me of when I yelled at Yuuri in the bathroom at the Grand Prix almost two years ago.

"Are you Kyoya?" I growl at him, fire behind my eyes.

His cold gaze doesn't leave mine as he says, in a matching icy tone, "Yes, I am. And I would appreciate if you would-"

"Shut up!" I snap at him, raising my voice a little and getting even closer to him before standing up again, "In case you've forgotten, you're supposed to be my guide and tutor. And you're doing such a wonderful _fucking_ job by leaving me on my own outside of the school."

Realization sparks in his eyes as he seems to understand who I am, but he still looks annoyed. Through gritted teeth, he says, "I apologize for thinking you could get to class on your own. I thought it would be a learning experience for you. I won't make the same mistake again."

"Whatever," I scoff at him, snapping.

I look around at the silent room. They stare at us curiously and it's enough to set me off again. "What the hell are you looking at!?"

They all pale and quickly go back to what they were doing. Suddenly, I stumble to the side as something hits me and I feel tiny arms around my waist. "Yu-chan, you're so scary! You shouldn't yell like that."

I look down to see Honey wrapped around me. Struggling to free myself, he doesn't budge. "Get off of me! And don't call me that!"

Yurio and Koneko-chan/Kitten **(3)** were enough already. Though I do like it when Otabek calls me Yura, so that isn't one of the stupid ones. I don't need anymore stupid nicknames. Honey lets me go reluctantly and I step out of his reach, shoving my hands in my pockets. I look over at Kyoya. "Tell me where I can sit!"

He sighs and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, pointing to the desk behind him. I grunt in reply, not bothering to thank him. I drop into the chair, pushing it away from the desk so I had enough room to put my feet up and lean back in my chair. As I start to pull out my earbuds, the four other boys gather around Kyoya's desk to talk quietly about me. I hear a little of their conversation.

"Who is he?" the tall blond asks, fear evident in his voice, "He's terrifying!"

"That would be Yuri Plisetsky," Kyoya informs him, unhappily, "He's a new student who just moved here from Russia. He currently lives with his old rinkmate Viktor Nikiforov and his husband Yuuri Katsuki."

"What did he mean by you being his guide and tutor?" he asks, not startled by all the information Kyoya just threw at him. I, however, am, and glare hard at the back of his head. How the hell does he know all that!? I hadn't even talked to him besides that little argument.

"He meant exactly that, Tamaki. You're father gave me the job, though I didn't ask for it."

"Oh," Tamaki says, blinking owlishly, "So you left him on his own, that's why he was so angry?"

Kyoya nods. "I thought he could handle that much on his own at least. It seems I was wrong."

"You shouldn't be mean Kyo-chan. Yu-chan may have been a little rude, but he's not as bad as you think," Honey says, "Promise."

I scoff and roll my eyes, putting in one earbud.

Right before I put the other in, I hear some of the girls talking, "He's pretty cute. Angry and rude, but cute."

"Yeah, I wonder if we should talk to him?"

"No, he still seems pretty angry. Maybe try later."

"Alright. I don't want to bother him."

Putting my last earbud in, I decide to just ignore everyone and turn on my loud rock music. At least some of these girls don't seem as bad as I originally thought. I lean my head on the back of the chair to look up at the ceiling. My phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out to see I got a text message and open it up to look at it better.

* * *

 **From: Beka**

 _Enjoying your new school?_

* * *

I scoff and type up a quick reply.

* * *

 **To : Beka**

 _No. I fucking hate it._

 **From: Beka**

 _Come on, it can't be that bad. I think you just need to cheer up._

 **To: Beka**

 _Oh really? You try going to a stupid rich people school! I've met a tiny blonde ball of energy, his matching tall twin, a silent giant, an asshole ice prince, and several annoying gawking teenage girls. I'm having a fucking amazing time!_

 **From: Beka**

 _Well, that does sound interesting. But not as bad as you're making it out to be. I think you're being a drama queen._

* * *

I glare at the phone even though I know he's just joking around.

* * *

 **To: Beka**

 _Fuck you! I am not!_

 **From: Beka**

 _Whatever you say. I still don't think it could be that bad, you're there after all. You said girls were gawking at you?_

* * *

I blush slightly at that, angling my head so that my hair covers it up as I reply.

* * *

 **To: Beka**

 _Shut up. Yeah, they are. It's annoying._

 **From: Beka**

 _Well, you can't blame them. You are pretty nice to look at. I wish I was there so I could join them. ;)_

* * *

The blush worsens but I ignore it as I took a picture to send to him. I'm glaring off to the side, blush still obvious on my cheeks, and flipping off the camera. Before he can reply, I decide to bring something else up to avoid talking about it.

* * *

 **To: Beka**

 _What are you even doing up this early?_

 **From: Beka**

 _Thanks for finally giving me a picture of you in your new uniform! And what do you mean? You're only 3 hours ahead of me._

* * *

I roll my eyes at both comments. I don't know why he had been so dead set on a picture since I told him I had to wear a uniform. I had even sent him a picture of it when I got it, but he wanted a picture of me actually wearing it. And I can tell he knows exactly what I'm asking and he's trying to avoid said topic. It won't work.

* * *

 **To: Beka**

 _Whatever, I don't even know why you wanted a picture so badly. And I know the time difference but it's early here, so it's even earlier there. Why are you up?_

* * *

I can imagine him sighing in defeat before he replies.

* * *

 **From: Beka**

 _Couldn't sleep, decided to practice._

* * *

My eyes narrow, that answer isn't what I wanted and he knows it.

* * *

 **To: Beka**

 _Idiot, that answer isn't good enough. Why couldn't you sleep?_

* * *

As I send it, someone nudges one of my feet. I glare up a them and take an earbud out. "What the hell do yo-"

Kyoya ignores my outburst and cuts me off, "Class is about to start. You better put that away, the teacher won't like it."

I look around and notice that Honey and Mori were gone and almost everyone's in their seats. I groan in frustration but figure I should listen. I take my feet off the desk and sit normally, sending a quick text to Otabek as I begin to put my stuff away.

* * *

 **To: Beka**

 _Got to go, class is starting. We will talk about this later. You're not getting out of this!_

* * *

I manage to see one last text.

* * *

 **From: Beka**

 _Wouldn't dream of it. By the way, I wanted the picture because I know you look hot in uniform. So forgive me for wanting a new photo to admire and possibly use as my phone background. ;)_

* * *

I smile at that and blush again, my hair hiding it from everyone else in the room. I know his phone background had been a picture of me in my Agape costume for a while. To be fair, mine's a picture of the two of us in costume after I got my gold medal at the Grand Prix Final last season. I had a bouquet in one arm and a small stuffed kitten in the other, the gold medal laying on my chest over my costume. I had gotten both after being awarded the gold, and several other things, from fans, friends, and family. I also had black cat ears on, which he somehow managed to convince me to wear. Otabek had one arm wrapped around my shoulders and had surprised me with a kiss on the cheek. Which was why I was blushing slightly in the photo. I still had a big smile on my face though, even if I did look a little startled.

I smile at the reminder then shake my head, finally putting my phone away. Right when I sit up from putting my stuff away the teacher walks into the room. Well that was close, I think to myself. I begin taking my stuff out for class, even though I know I'd probably have to get up soon to introduce myself to everyone.

* * *

At lunch I decide to buy a meal (which are damn expensive and just plain ridiculous) and sit at a table by myself in the corner. I had the table to my right with the tray on it, an arm's reach away, and had pulled up another chair to put my feet on the back of. So I'm facing sideways from the table, my duffel bag on my other side. It carries all the skating and dancing stuff I need for practice after school, as well as my school stuff. My earbuds are in and my music is once again blaring as I eat my food. Seriously, do they really have to be so over the top with these meals, who eats this stuff on a daily basis!?

My phone buzzes and I quickly pull it out, thinking it's Otabek. However, it's disappointing to see it's just a text from Yakov asking me about practice this morning. I text back.

* * *

 **To: Yakov**

 _I didn't skate this morning, old man. I only work out in the mornings. You know, run and stuff. I have skating practice and dance after school. Quit bothering me, I'm eating._

* * *

He then goes off on some rant about teenagers and no respect in all caps, but I just put my phone down and go back to eating. After a couple more minutes of my phone buzzing randomly, I finally finish eating and decide to check it as I go to dump my tray. Yakov's now going off about how I'm not listening, but I also see that I had a text from Otabek. I smile as I sit back down and open it up.

* * *

 **From: Beka**

 _I had nightmares last night. That's why I didn't sleep._

* * *

I frown at the screen, worry worming its way into my chest.

* * *

 **To: Beka**

 _Are you okay? Would you like to talk about it?_

* * *

I wince at how cheesy that sounds, but I really do mean it and want to help him. I wait for a minute, thinking about how he's probably sitting there debating whether to tell me the truth or not.

* * *

 **From: Beka**

 _Nothing too different from normal. It was things like failing at a big competition. Or letting you or others down. Or having to watch you skate and get hurt and not being able to do anything about it._

* * *

I blush a little at the implication of what he's saying but push it aside. I have to be serious about this.

* * *

 **To: Beka**

 _I'm sorry._

 **From: Beka**

 _It's fine. Practice helped me keep my mind off it. But I do think I needed to tell someone about it. I feel better than I did earlier._

 **To: Beka**

 _You know none of that will happen. Right?_

* * *

I smile sadly at the screen, knowing that sometime or another I probably will get hurt or he might break down during a competition. He knows it too. But we both decide to ignore that possibility for now. We'll deal with it if or when it happens. That's better than obsessing and getting upset with "what if's". However, I do know for a fact that he could never disappoint me.

* * *

 **From: Beka**

 _I know. Thanks for talking about it with me, Yura. And being there for me._

* * *

I smile at the nickname, feeling my heart skip a beat at it. Then I see the time in the corner of my screen. It's almost time for class. I send him a quick text.

* * *

 **To: Beka**

 _Anytime. I have to go to class now, but I'll talk to you later._

* * *

I start making my way back to class.

* * *

 **From: Beka**

 _Okay. Later._

* * *

I smile as I sit down at my desk before putting my phone away. Suddenly I feel an arm around my shoulder. "Yuri! Who were you texting that made you smile like that?"

"It's none of your damn business!" I say, glaring up at that Tamaki guy and shoving him away from me.

He starts crying dramatically and is soon crouched by Kyoya. "Kyoya, he's so mean. Make him stop!"

Kyoya sighs, "I'm afraid I can't do that Tamaki."

"But why!?" the blond cries out and looks nervously back at me. He shrinks away as my glare intensifies.

"I can't control what another person says or does, Tamaki," Kyoya informs him.

The tall blond trudges back to his desk, shoulders hunched in sadness. As he starts sulking, some girls come to try and cheer him up and his sadness is immediately replaced with a flirtatious smile. Yup, he's definitely like Viktor, I think to myself and scoff. That whole scene just screamed Viktor.

They talk for a minute or two before I turn away and decide to talk to Kyoya. "What are you doing after school?"

He shifts slightly to look at me over his shoulder. "Why does it matter to you?"

I glared at him. "I'll be staying after for a while until I have to leave for practice. I'd like to do the homework that they've given me today."

He narrows his eyes. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"Because I-" I frown at him and look away. "I would like you to be there just in case."

"Just in case?" I see him frown out of the corner of my eye. Then he seems to understand. "Oh. You want me there just in case you need help. You still don't understand Japanese all that well, do you?"

I shake my head and don't meet his gaze. I can feel my cheeks redden. " _Nyet_. That is not why-"

He interrupts me, "I have a club meeting after school. You can come there if you'd like."

" _Da_ ," I say, nodding, "Where is it? Are you going to actually take me there this ti-"

Before I can finish, the teacher comes in and orders everyone to sit back down. I sigh and open my notebook again, grabbing my pencil and writing the notes that were being put on the board.

* * *

I quickly pack my things up as school ends. When my phone vibrates in my pocket, I pull it out to see that Viktor had sent me something in a group message he made with Yuuri and I.

* * *

 **From: Vitya**

 _Yuuuuuuuurrrrriiiiiiioooooooooo! How was your first day of school!? Makka-chin misses you! And so does Potya!_

* * *

I roll my eyes. I can practically hear him yelling that at me.

* * *

 **To: Vitya and Katsudon**

 _It sucked. I can't wait to tell you all about it during practice…_

* * *

I'm obviously being sarcastic.

* * *

 **From: Vitya**

 _So mean, Yurio!_

* * *

I can imagine Yuuri sighing.

* * *

 **From: Katsudon**

 _Was that really necessary, Yurio?_

 **To: Vitya and Katsudon**

 _Yes. It was._

* * *

I know he probably sighed again at that. Most likely replying while Viktor hung off of him while dramatically crying his eyes out in a hug or something.

* * *

 **From: Katsudon**

 _Just remember you have practice after school. And try and do your homework! I can help you a little when you get home after practice if you want._

 **To: Vitya and Katsudon**

 _Like I could forget. And I don't need your help, Piggy! I have to go, you both better be at the rink when I get there!_

* * *

I sigh and shove my phone back into my pocket. I look around for Kyoya but quickly realize that he isn't there. And neither is Tamaki. There are only a few stray students left in the room. I start cursing in Russian and quickly finish packing up my stuff. I run out into the hall, hoping I had just missed them. I hadn't, the hall is completely empty.

I shout in frustration and kick a nearby locker. "Fuck! Not again! Where the hell did he go!? He didn't tell me where to go!"

I rush around the corner and bump into someone. I stumble back before running into a wall. I glare at the person. "Watch where you're going!"

It looks like I had run into a guy, with a big very dull maroon sweater and glasses. But I know it's a girl. When I ran into her I could feel her bra and everything, as uncomfortable as that sounds. Lucky for me, I'm too angry right now to be embarrassed or flustered about it. The girl starts apologizing profusely, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. I'm just trying to find a place to study and-"

I glare at her. "You're searching for someplace too?"

She gulps, "Yeah, what are you looking for?"

I sigh and cross my arms over my chest, shifting my bag out of the way a little. "I'm supposed to meet up with a guy in my class to study but he didn't tell me where and he left without me."

"You don't know where to go?" she asks curiously, and I think she looks a little less hopeful.

I shake my head. " _Nyet_. I may have the uniform but this is my first day. I don't really know where anything is yet. Hell, I'm not even from Japan. "

I narrow my eyes at her. "Do you know where to go?"

She rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. "No, I don't. Sorry. To be honest with you I'm new here too. I'm an honors student. I'm looking for a place to study. How about we go searching together? My name is Haruhi Fujioka. "

She offers her hand to shake and I frown at it before grudgingly accepting. "Fine. My name is Yuri Plisetsky."

* * *

Haruhi sighs as she closes another door, this one's to the fourth library in the school. We had been looking for a while, with no luck in either search. As we leave and begin to walk up some stairs to another floor, Haruhi complains out loud, "This place has four library rooms. You'd think one of them would be quiet."

" _Da_!" I say, nodding, "Seriously. How hard is it to find a fucking club room!? Or a spot to study!?"

We walk in silence for a little while and stop to look outside one of the huge windows as some white birds fly by. After a few seconds we decide to keep moving on in silence. Haruhi looks deep in thought and I'm looking around the school, trying to both memorize where we were going and looking at the details. Everything's still fucking pink and every inch of the place screams, "Look how much money we have!" and I hate it all. But it's still pretty cool to look at. I'm not used to this rich lifestyle after all.

As we walk up to some big doors in the hall, Haruhi mumbles quietly, "I'm beginning to think that rich kids only come to school to have a good time."

I sigh. "Me too. I hate all these damn rich people. I don't know why Viktor thought this was a good idea. Or why Yuuri agreed with him."

We look up at the sign on the first door we had seen in a little while, stopping in front of it. I blush a little and look down, not able to read it all that well. I can listen and speak Japanese pretty well, but reading and writing it is still a problem sometimes. That's why I take my notes in Russian or English and translate it all over later. Yuuri helps me with it sometimes, but I don't like asking him for help. I'm stubborn like that. I'd much rather do things in Russian or English, I know both of those really well. But it would be better if I just finished up learning Japanese than avoiding it my whole life. Who knows how long I'll live here with the two of them anyways.

Lucky for me, Haruhi tells me what it says out loud. Maybe she noticed my embarrassed/ashamed look. "An abandoned music room… I guess this is the only place I'll be able to study in private."

She says this as she begins to open the door. But as it opens we're showered with flower petals and hear many male voices saying one warm-hearted word: "Welcome!"

* * *

As we adjust to the light change, we see six boys posed with/around a chair. They're in the middle of the room, close to the entrance. I stand there frozen and very startled, barely registering that I know four of them. I flinch as the door closes behind us, but stay frozen and staring. I can only imagine what I look like to them, pale and eyes probably wide with fear. Like a deer in the headlights. But can you really blame me? What the hell did I just walk into!?

I snap out of it as I focus on the clock ticking since the room is silent. I notice a certain person and glare at him from across the room, my aura darkening and the air around me getting colder. I scoff at him and look over at Haruhi, try and failing to keep my anger at bay.

I blink at her when I see her shrinking back against the door in a panic. She stutters out a quiet, "This is a Host Club!?"

"Oh wow," two almost identical voices say together, "It's a boy!"

I look to see twin boys standing in the group. Their eyes flicker over to me. "Or two boys."

I glare at them as Kyoya's eyes shift to me as well. "Ah, Yuri. You managed to find the club. Good."

My angry gaze moves back to him and I open my mouth to shout at him, but he speaks before I can, "Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?"

"Yeah," they say together, "but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him."

They shrug as one and Kyoya just nods and smiles. He seems to realize something. "Hm. Well that wasn't very polite. "

He turns to us as the twins look at each other and shrug in the background. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honors Student."

Tamaki seems to take that as his cue to put all his effort into talking to Haruhi. I walk towards the group as he targets her. As I walk up I stumble to the side as Honey hugs my waist like earlier in the day. "Yu-chan! You came to visit us! I missed you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, I told you not to call me that" I glare at him. "And get off me!"

But he just snuggles me more and holds on tighter. I feel a large hand be softly placed on my head and ruffle my hair. I look up, startled to see Mori with a small smile on his face. I blink up at him before pulling away from both of them, stumbling back and tripping over my own feet a little. "Get off me, would you!"

I trip and fall backwards. Two pairs of arms catch me and hold me up. Two voices fill my ears, "You should be more careful. And less rude. There's no need to shout."

I look up to see those ginger devil twins. They have a mischievous look in their eyes that reminds me of Christophe and Viktor when they got to planning or flirted too much. And I hate it. Before I can yell some more, I hear Kyoya sigh and say, "Leave him alone boys. He's my responsibility and he's here to study."

They huff and drop me to the ground, shrugging and walking away. "Fine."

I look up to see Kyoya standing next to me. The twins, Honey, and Mori are all paying attention to Haruhi and Tamaki. Who is still going on and on, though about what I don't know. And Haruhi's trying her damnedest to get away from the tall blond. I can't blame her. I don't like him either.

I quickly get up and straighten out my uniform, glaring up at Kyoya. "You left me again!"

He sighs. "Yes, I did. You seemed busy and I had to get here quickly.

"Well you could have just gotten my attention or just dragged me along," I snap.

He must have been paying attention to the conversation Haruhi and Tamaki were having because he looked towards them and chimed in, "Why you're infamous. Its not everyday that a Commoner gains entrance into our Academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an Honors Student, Mr. Fujioka."

"Hey!" I yell at him. "I'm talking to you! Don't pay attention to their conversation! Now why didn't you just drag me along when you left!?"

"We both know you wouldn't have liked that at all," he informs me with a shrug, looking a little annoyed that I had reprimanded him for not paying attention, "I didn't feel that it was necessary to disturb you."

My anger flares and I get up in his face. "Why you fucking assho-"

Suddenly there is a loud crash and everyone turns to see Haruhi reaching over a podium that had once held an expensive vase. Said expensive vase is now in pieces on the floor. And Haruhi looks so panicked and shocked for having broken it. I feel kind of bad for her.

Suddenly the twins pop up behind her shoulders. Saying together, "Awh!"

"We were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." the right one says.

"Oh, now you've done it, Commoner!" the left one says, "The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 Million Yen. "

She looks like she's about to have a heart attack. I'm shocked too. We shout together, "What!? 8 Million Yen!?"

As Haruhi begins trying to count things on her fingers, mumbling something quietly to herself that I can't hear, I just let out a stream of Russian curses. I fucking hate rich people! Who in their right mind would spend that much money or more on a stupid vase that can break that easily. What the fuck is wrong with these people!? How can Viktor stand any of them!? Kyoya gives me a funny look from the corner of his eye.

Haruhi stands up, seeming stressed and confused. "Um, I'm gonna have to pay you back…"

"With what money?" they ask her with a shrug, "You can't even afford a school uniform."

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" the left one asks. I notice his voice is slightly different than the right one. It sounds a bit younger and slightly raspier. Hm, maybe I can use that to tell them apart later? It'd just require paying attention to their voices a little harder than normal. Who knows, maybe I'll figure out other ways to tell them apart too. But I need to know which one is which first.

As he says this Kyoya bends down and picks up a piece of the shattered vase. "Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?"

"There's a famous saying you may have heard of, Fujioka," Tamaki says while sitting down in the chair they had used to pose. He crosses his legs and points towards her as he continues, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means starting today, you're the Host Club's Dog."

After he finishes, Haruhi freezes and pales dramatically. They broke her, I think worriedly. We all crowd around her. Honey tries poking her to snap her out of it but she just ends up falling to the floor before anyone could catch her. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. This day just keeps getting worse and worse. I sure as hell hope this doesn't become normal.

* * *

 _ **(The Host Club is now open for business)**_

I sit at a table close to Kyoya's but away from everyone else's, my school work spread out in front of me but not taking up the whole table. Once Haruhi had snapped out of it they had sent her to go run errands and buy stuff from the store that they needed. I decided to start working, like I had originally planned, while she was gone. I want to get as much of it, if not all of it, done before practice so I don't have to worry about it.

I try to ignore the other boys while they're Hosting, but I do see what they are each doing every once in awhile. And I hate it. They're all so disgusting. And don't even get me started on the screaming teenage girls. I sigh as I let my forehead fall onto the table. I hate this school, I think for the millionth time today while groaning to myself.

"U-um, hello?" a quiet, nervous voice asks. I look up to see a blushing girl in the yellow uniform. She has short dark auburn hair (probably dyed), big grey-ish green eyes, and pale skin. She seems to be a couple inches shorter than I am standing up, maybe 15cm **( AN: Or 6 inches.)**, but it's hard to judge while sitting down.

"Yes?" I ask through gritted teeth, trying not to be rude. She looks nervous. I don't want to startle her, but I also want to continue my work.

"Um, a-" she clears her throat a little before looking down to the ground, her blush growing. She starts again, "are you Yuri P-plisetsky?"

I cross my arms over my chest and lean back in my chair. " _Da_. What of it?"

She looks up at me, excited, before flicking her gaze back to the floor. "I, um, I like to watch you skate and I wanted to try and say hello."

I blink slowly at her, my annoyance melting away on the inside. "Oh, so you're a fan?"

She looks up at me, this time not looking back down. That question seems to give her more confidence. "Yes, I love watching you skate."

I smirks up at her. I really do care for my fans, as much as some might like to think otherwise. Though the crazier ones can be a little more annoying and terrifying, she doesn't seem like one of those. I try to be as genuine as possible with her and not sound arrogant as I say, "Well, thank you. It's always nice to meet a fan. Would you like to sit down and talk for a while? I could use a distraction from my work."

Her face flushes again. "A-are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense!" I say, gesturing to the empty seat next to me, "Come join me for a little while."

She nods and sits down. After a moment of silence I decide to ask, "What's your name? Since you already know mine."

"Oh!" she says, as if she had completely forgot about that, "My name is Mai Sakurai. It's nice to meet you!"

I nod back at her and rest my chin in the palm of my hand. "So, what would you like to do? Or talk about?"

"Um," she shuffles her feet a little, looking down again, "Could we maybe take a picture together?"

I really shouldn't be surprised by that. I just nod and she lets out a quiet squeal before pulling out her phone. I smirk towards the camera and pose for the picture next to her, throwing up a peace sign. Once she had taken the picture, we both pull away and she pulls it up to look at it.

"Thank you so much!" she says excitedly.

"No problem," I say.

She puts her phone in her bag and turns to me. "If I bring a poster I have of you tomorrow, would you sign it for me? It has two pictures of you skating your Short Program and Free Skate from last season."

"Of course," I say without hesitation. I always thought signing things and taking pictures was a bit weird. I guess I'm just not used to this fame thing. But I know it makes a lot of them happy.

She pauses for a second and seems to think about what she just said. "So I can come back here and see you tomorrow?"

I nod and she seems to think even more for a second. "Would it be okay if I brought some friends with me?"

I shrug. "I don't care what you do."

She claps her hands and lets out another squeal, this one slightly louder but not even close to rivaling the others in the room. "Oh, this is wonderful! They're not going to believe me when I tell them _the_ Yuri Plisetsky goes to Ouran with us!"

I smile at her. My eyebrow twitching a little is the only sign of my annoyance at the squeal. "Well, we'll just have to show them then."

She nods and looks at my school work curiously. "What are you working on?"

"Oh, just some homework I got today. I wanted to try and finish before I go to practice later," I say, looking back down at it.

"I have some homework I wanted to do too. Maybe we could work on it together?" she suggests.

I nod. "Sure, I'd like that."

* * *

I groan in frustration as I stare at a half finished sentence on my history paper. Off to the side I had two different words written, one in Russian and one in English. Well, they were the same word, but I tried to write them down in hopes of remembering what the Japanese version of the word was. It didn't work.

"Is something wrong, Yuri-san?" Mai asks curiously.

I look over at her and sigh, running my fingers through my hair. "It's nothing. I'll be back in a minute."

I stand up, taking my paper and pencil with me and to look around for Kyoya. He isn't at his table, he's standing watching the other Hosts with Haruhi. I storm up to him as he finishes saying something about Mori and shove my paper in his face. I point at my two versions of the word, demanding, "How do I write this in Japanese?"

He glares at me and calmly moves my paper out of his face, pushing his glasses up to get a better look at it. Though he's probably only looking at the English version because he probably knows that and not Russian. He sighs and takes my pencil, writing a Japanese word under my other two. "This is how you write it. There are some other options you could use, but this is the one that's most common and makes the most sense."

I just nod to him and move my paper away, looking over at Haruhi. She looks a little bothered. "What's up with you?"

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Nothing. They just made a huge deal about some instant coffee. I bought it instead of whatever expensive stuff they're used to having. They just had to try it for the first time. And I had to make it for them. It's not really a big deal but they made it one."

I scoff. "Well that's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard."

"Haru-chan!" I hear Honey shout and step away from her just in time for him to latch onto her and spin around her. He looks up at her excitedly, the flowers popping up around his head again. "Hey Haru-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?"

"Thanks..." she says dizzily, "but I…. don't really like…. cake."

That doesn't seem to discourage him though because he goes straight to suggesting something else. "Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?"

"I'm… not into… bunnies," she says, giving him a blank stare.

He holds the very pink stuffed bunny up in front of him, looking a little saddened by her words. "Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?"

Her eyes widen as she stares at the bunny for a few seconds. She leans in closer to Honey to get a better look, saying, "I guess he is kinda cute, huh?"

Honey seems to realize something at that moment and quickly shoves Usa-chan into Haruhi's arms. He spins around and quickly leaves to go back to his table, shouting, "Take good care of him, okay!"

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose as I begin to walk back to my table. "I'm surrounded by immature idiots. Though that's not all that different from normal."

* * *

"I have to go, Yuri-san! I'll see you tomorrow!" Mai yells over her shoulder and I wave at her before sighing and slumping onto the table. The Host Club had just closed for the day, and I'm tired from having to keep up my act for this long. I don't want to be my normal self and be rude to my fans, because they're a huge reason why I'm where I am today. But I'm anywhere near completely myself around them. That's saved for people like Grandpa and Otabek. And a little for Viktor and Yuuri, maybe even Yakov and Lilia.

"Yuri-senpai!" Two voices fill my ears and two pairs of arms wrap around my shoulders.

I glare up at them. "What do you want!?"

They narrow their eyes at me. "Rude!"

"We just wanted to inform you-" the left one says.

"-that we gave Haruhi a makeover," the right one finishes.

"And the boss wants you to come see!" They finish together.

I groan but stand up anyways. "Fine. I don't see why I have to be there though."

As I turn around to follow them, they look at me seriously. "Yuri-senpai, can we ask you something? We'd like you to be honest."

I cross my arms over my chest and glared at them. "What?"

They shuffle their feet a little, looking down at them before looking back up at me. "Did you know Haruhi was a girl?"

I blink at them. "Obviously. Why wouldn't I-?"

I stop talking as they blush. "Wait a second! Did you not know?"

They blush a little darker. The one on the right spoke up, "Well it's not our fault!"

"She does look like a boy," the left one says.

"And besides, the other Hosts think she's a boy too. Have you not noticed that?" the right one speaks up.

I think for a moment and realize they had been calling Haruhi a guy. And that would explain the looks of realization I saw on Kyoya's and Honey's faces throughout today. "Hmm. I guess you're right. But I think Kyoya and Honey have realized she isn't a boy."

They nod, accepting my information. I look at them. "Wait, how did you guys figure it out?"

"Well, we had to give Haruhi her new boys uniform to change into," the left one says.

"And then she kind of threw us out so she could change," the other finishes.

I facepalm. " _That's_ what made you realize Haruhi was a girl."

They nod together. I sneer at them. "You're both idiots. Now let's go before Tamaki throws a fit."

* * *

Just as we walk up I hear Haruhi say in the changing room, "Um, senpai?"

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki asks.

Haruhi pulls the curtains to show us her new self. She isn't extremely different, but she does look a lot better or cuter I guess. She has contacts in now, and you kind of realize just how much attention her glasses drew away from her eyes. I notice they often make the eyes look smaller because of the prescription lenses and when they're off, a person's eyes look bigger and maybe even slightly more expressive. Her hair is also a lot neater and she's wearing the boys school uniform. She really does look nice and could definitely pass as a boy, not that she couldn't before. It's just a little easier to think she's a boy now. But she also still looks very feminine. She could pass for a very feminine boy.

"You sure it's okay for me to keep this uniform?" she asks, seeming like she didn't really care about her little makeover.

I think it breaks Tamaki though as he's soon crying and mumbling to himself, "Cuuuute! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!"

Honey jumps up from where he had been laying on the table moping (sort of) about just how much cake he ate. "Haru-chan, you look so cute!"

"If we had known that's how you really look-" one of the twins starts.

"-we would have helped you out sooner," the other finishes.

"Who knows," Kyoya says, "maybe he'll draw in some customers."

"You know," Tamaki says excitedly, "that's just what I was thinking. "

Bullcrap, I think to myself. He points to Haruhi. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you're an official member of the Host Club. I will personally train you to be a First Rate Host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service we will completely forget about your 8 Million Yen debt."

"A Host?" she asks, startled.

Kyoya clears his throat a little to get everyone's attention. "I believe we should make Yuri a Host as well."

I freeze for a moment at the mention of my name and it takes me a second to process what he said. My mouth drops open in shock and I rush towards him, shouting, "What the hell is wrong with you!? I don't want to be a stupid Host!"

When I'm within arms reach, he puts his hand on my forehead to hold me away from him. I start swinging at him but it doesn't work very well as he's taller than me and I have shorter arms. That doesn't mean I don't try my hardest while cursing at him in Russian.

"Now, now," he chides, "You entertained Mai just fine today after she requested to see you. You know she was one of my regulars, but as soon as she spotted you she asked if she could see you. And she'll be bringing her friends with her to see you again tomorrow, remember? You're already acting the part."

I glare at him, still swinging. "That's different!"

Or at least in my mind it is. She's a fan, I wanted to talk to her. I don't want to talk to some random teenage girl that'll squeal and gush over everything I do and say. At least most of my fans aren't like that, Mai included.

"Well, I think it's a great idea!" Tamaki says, ignoring my complaints, "Starting tomorrow, we'll have two new Hosts!"

I didn't sign up for this shit, I shout in my head as I look at the clock. "Fuck!"

I run out of the room and grab my bag from the table. I look back to see the hosts looking at me curiously from the room. I wave at them as I rush out. "Gotta go to practice, I'm late! See you losers tomorrow!"

* * *

 **(1) - "Nyet" is Russian for "No". I believe technically it's spelled "Net" and just pronounced weird but don't quote me on that. I don't know Russian (but I can write a pretty good "Russian speaking English" accent).**

 **(2) - "Da" is Russian for "Yes".**

 **(3) - As it suggests in the texts "Koneko-chan" or just "Koneko" in general means "Kitten" or "Small Cat" in Japanese. Viktor sometimes calls him Kitten for fun and I feel like he knows the Russian, English, and Japanese versions of the word and would switch them out regularly. Maybe that's just in my head but yeah.**

* * *

 **AN: So, how did you like it? I wanted to stop it there and start the next chapter as their first days as legitimate Hosts. I'm not sure how long it'll be because I have like 8 minutes left of the first episode to do and the entire second episode. So yeah.**

 **Tell me what you think! I'm not really completely sure if I'm doing Yuri right yet, but I'm trying. I want to show the softer side of him on the inside that he doesn't normally show to others. So the way he acts and the way he thinks will be a bit different. But seriously, tell me what you think. About him and how I portrayed the other characters. I'm kind of just going with whatever is happening with Otabek cause he didn't really get much screen time so I'm not completely sure how exactly he acts yet either.**

 **Also, what should Yuri's Host Type be? The Athletic Type? The Punk Type or the Bad-Boy Type? I'm not really sure, so let me know in your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Blowing Up

**AN:** **Okay, so I think I'll keep writing this for now. It's something that I've just been doing in my free time while I try re-writing and updating my other stories. I'm also kind of writing something for the Walking Dead but I don't want to post it because it literally takes forever to write, while my other stuff doesn't quite take as much effort. Though I might post it, I'm not sure. I'm rambling, sorry. I tend to do that.**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows and reviews! Even though it's not all that many (there's only a handful right now) it still makes me want to write more. If you read my other stories you know I have problems with procrastination. I do try to work on things, but old habits die hard. Also I'm really busy with school stuff. I do Color Guard and we literally have practice every day of the week, like even on the weekend…. *sigh* But it's okay because I love it so much.**

 **This chapter is going to skip around more than last time and maybe not have as much detail but I'm trying guys! Also, I know you all said you like how I'm doing the characters but do you like the YurixOtabek pairing? I like the pairing a lot and think it's very legitimate, but how do you feel? I don't know if I'll cut that pairing out if you guys don't like it or not, because it is my story. But yeah, just wondering. Again, I'm rambling, now to the story!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own ****_Yuri! on ICE_** **or** ** _Ouran High School Host Club_**

 **Yuri! at OURAN**

 **Chapter 2:** **Blowing Up**

 **By Valravn Wyntrs**

 **Make sure you give a special thanks to** ** _RobinaRain_** **(on Fanfiction) and** ** _madeofmemories_** **(on AO3), who are editing this story for me!** **Find links to their accounts on my Facebook page (you can find a link to my Facebook page on my profile).**

 **Yuri's POV**

I sigh as I slouch onto the table they'd given me for Hosting today. I still don't want to do this, but I don't have enough energy to try and get out of it. The Host Club had opened a couple minutes ago and the room's already flooded with girls. Lucky for me, Mai and her friends haven't gotten here yet and no one else seems to want to visit me at the moment. So I got a few moments alone for now.

I groan and put my forehead against the edge of the table. Practice yesterday had not been fun. I didn't plan on being late at all and because I was they had been a lot harder on me. Nothing I couldn't handle, and I sure as hell wouldn't ever complain about it but I was sore. That was also my fault I guess. Normally I run to the rink from school, to get ready for practice, that hadn't changed. But normally I would do some exercise and stretch before I get to run. And yesterday I hadn't done that because I was late, and my body's protesting it so fucking much right now. I'm not doing that again, they can just deal with me exercising here before I leave.

The one good thing about that rush to the rink was that I got to talk to my Grandpa. We always talk at that time of day, between me finishing school and practice. We also talked later at night before I went to sleep (I called Otabek then too). I'm in good enough shape that I could still run like that and keep up a normal conversation. After all, it wasn't that long of a run. And then I had to hang up when I got to the rink. Or the dance studio depending on where practice started that day. For now I go to the rink first to practice getting better skating wise and then go to the dance studio later that day to keep up with my dancing. But my main focus right now is getting better in skating, so I stay there the longest.

When I first got my show routine I spent most of my time in the dance studio doing it over and over until it was perfect, and then doing it at the rink later in the day. The dancing is the base for my skating, so it's the most important at that time. After a while I'll spend equal amounts of time at the studio and the rink, until I eventually start to favor the rink again during the actual competitive season. I was used to the routine by now, and juggling skating/dance and school.

Now however, I have to deal with the Host Club. And me not being the only one doing things. I mean, the rink always had Mila, Georgi, Yakov, and later Lilia. And at home I had my Mom and Grandpa, and then later I had Yakov and Lilia. So it's not like I'm not used to people being there. But this is different. I now have to practice with two people who are years older than me and more experienced, who are also my fellow competitors in the Senior division this year. And now Yuuri and Viktor are both sort of my coaches, along with Yakov and Lilia. While Viktor is also still Yuuri's coach and he's also a competitor and they're also married. And at home I now have to live with the disgusting married couple and their annoying ass dog. Makka-chin seems to love my cat even though my cat has made it obvious that they don't like him. Though they have been warming up to one another recently. I sigh again. This is pure craziness.

"Yuri-san?" I look up to see Mai standing there with a group of nervous girls farther behind her. She has her bag on her shoulder and her poster's held in her hands facing towards her, so I can't see it. She also has a marker to sign with in one of her hands.

I smile at her, slipping into my somewhat "polite to fans" act. "Hello, Mai! I was wondering when you'd get here. I see you brought your friends."

She nods and begins to set her stuff down in the chair next to me like yesterday. Once she finishes she turns to her friends, her hands on her hips. "Well, are you just going to stand there? Sit down, introduce yourselves, do _something_. He's not going to bite."

I chuckle at her as the other girls seem to snap out of it. I stand up and offer my hand to them, "Hello, I'm Yuri Plisetsky. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

I really don't know how we ended up like this. After I had introduced myself they had all done the same. We spent a little while taking pictures and I signed Mai's poster for her. We all sat down and they gushed about me actually being there and how much they loved watching me skate, yada, yada, yada. When they had all settled down, which really only took like 5 minutes so I should be thankful, we had somehow all ended up doing homework together. Well kind of.

All 7 of us are sitting randomly at the table working on our homework, since they're really the only people that were going to visit me today according to Kyoya. He wants to be extremely sure I could handle a large group before he opened me up to the rest of the club, and these girls already had arrangements to see me today. He isn't doing the same thing with Haruhi though, maybe he just trusts her more. He probably thinks I'm going to be rude to my guests or something. Joke's on him then, I guess. Anyways, some of us have stuff on the table while others have things in their laps.

The big thing is that there are two girls behind me, braiding parts of my hair back while also doing their work. It probably looks weird to the other Hosts but they had asked and I wasn't going to tell them no. Besides, I don't mind my hair being braided, I'm going to have to put it up later when I started exercising anyways. They were both braiding some of my hair back to pin all my hair up in a messy ponytail/bun. I thought it would look nice. I just don't really care what they do to my hair. I got over that stuff a long time ago. In fact, I enjoy doing a lot of different stuff with my hair. Many may consider me a bit vain, but I actually love my hair. I spend probably way to much time and effort on it. I'll always blame Viktor for that, though it really isn't his fault. My hair is just probably my favorite part about me. My eyes would likely be a close second.

Now, we aren't just sitting in silence while working, we're actually keeping up a good conversation. At least we can all multitask pretty well.

"So, Yuri-san?" the girl to the left braiding my hair asks. I believe her name is Riko.

"Hmm?" I hum in response.

"What do you do after school is over?" she asks.

The one on the right, Anya, pipes up, "Yes, I've been wondering too. Just how busy are you?"

"Well," I begin as I work on a particularly long math problem, "I come here first, obviously. To spend my time with you lovely ladies and try to finish my homework. Then I run to the skating rink or the dance studio depending on where we're practicing for the day. By the way, I've decided to stretch and do some warm up exercises right before I leave. So I'm sorry that that cuts into your time a bit."

I look up and them, trying to look apologetic. I think it worked because all the girls I can see blush.

"T-that's alright Yuri-san. We d-don't mind," Mai stutters out. Now that I think about it, they might just be excited to see me work out in front of them. I mean, I already had my blazer and white button up off to show my normal black shirt I kept on underneath. It's just tight enough to show off the toned muscles I did have but loose enough that it doesn't show everything.

I somehow manage to get away with having my normal shirt and pants on with my school blazer and dress shoes. The pants I normally wear are a strange combination that could almost pass as leggings. They are a little looser than leggings and could double as slacks or athletic pants. I like them a lot. I either wear these or black leggings (which were in my bag, I use them for ballet).

I shake myself mentally and continue, "On the run over I usually talk to my Grandpa. And then I practice at both the rink and the studio for however long I need to with Viktor and Yuuri. Then we all go home and eat dinner. If I haven't finished my homework here, I'll do it then. Then I might take a shower or just play some video games or something for a while. And then I talk to my Grandpa again and a friend of mine for a while."

I don't really want them to know about Otabek. I'm pretty sure they all know I'm friends with him, but if they knew how close we actually are, I'm afraid they'd get jealous and do something drastic. I'm pretty sure these girls wouldn't but they might tell other fans somehow and I don't think I could say the same for some of the more intense fans. At least I don't have to worry about that for my Grandpa. They all know about him and leave him alone completely. It seems the crazier fans do seem to have at least some standards. Though I think they also don't try to bother him because they know I would probably try and kill them for it. Figuratively though….. well, kind of. I am partly serious about that, even though I love my fans.

"And then I just go to bed," I finish with a shrug, "Nothing all that interesting."

We stop conversating for a couple minutes, all focusing on our work. They had finished with my hair and I kept it in after thanking them. It isn't an awkward silence. In fact, it's a very comfortable silence.

"Mori-senpai! Help me!" I hear Haruhi's loud cry for help and look over just in time to see Mori pick Haruhi up away from whatever mess she was in with Tamaki. I thought he had gotten a bit loud over there, though I didn't pay attention as to why. I had just tried to ignore him. I flinch a little when I realize that Mori's probably feeling her bra with the way his hands were or worse. Not exactly like I had yesterday. I had noticed that they all seemed to think Haruhi was a boy yesterday, plus the twins had kind of confirmed it. I can see the look of realization that that was no longer correct cross Mori's face.

For a couple seconds we all watch as he just stares up at her. Tamaki breaks the silence, "Mori-senpai… You really didn't have to go that far."

He focuses on Haruhi again. "Come on, little one. Let Daddy give you a big hug!"

I scoff, good God, does he realize how stupid he sounds? Haruhi just looks at him annoyedly, giving a small sigh. "I've already got a Dad, I don't need another."

Brownie points to Haruhi for putting up with these idiots. I notice a particularly angry looking red-head off to the side a bit but decide to ignore it. Maybe she's just having a bad day or something. Or has a headache and is mad that they're so loud. She's pretty close to them after all.

The Host Club had finished for today. I'm currently by Haruhi finishing up my mini workout. I'm leaning against the back of the couch, stretching my back leg up so both my legs are in a straight line that's perpendicular with the ground. I don't know where the other Hosts went. Maybe they left already, along with the guests.

"Hey," Haruhi says in confusion, "What happened to my bag?"

I bring myself down from the stretch and begin doing some leg kicks. I look over at her as she begins searching for it. "Need some help Haruhi?"

She looks up at me. "Sure Yuri-senpai. That would be great."

After a couple minutes of searching and doing my leg kicks in between, I finally stop next to the window. I raise my voice a little so she can hear me, "Um. Haruhi?"

"Yeah?" she says, turning to me.

I point out the window towards the fountain. "I think I found your bag."

She comes up next to me to see. "Ah… Are you kidding me!? Well, how did that happen?"

I give her a look, how else did she think it would happen. Honestly. I think she understands my look because she says, "I didn't think there were bullies at this school. Hm, guess they're everywhere."

I sigh and grab my bag, trying to push away the anger rising in my chest. Why the hell do people think it's okay to do things like this? "Come on then."

She looks at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

I scoff at her. "We're going to go down there and get your stuff out of the fountain, obviously."

She blinks at me. "Won't you be late for whatever practice you have?"

"Maybe." I shrug. "They'll understand though. Now let's go."

As we run quickly through the halls to try and get to the fountain before her stuff gets too ruined, we see that angry redhead from earlier. Haruhi stops a few feet behind her after we passed and I quickly stop too, though I do stumble a lot more than she did when doing so.

Now that I think about it, she's literally the only one anywhere near here. The guests and other Hosts had been gone for a while. She's the only one that could have thrown Haruhi's bag in the pond. Anger quickly fills me again and I glare at her.

"Oh," the redhead says, not really sounding as surprised as she probably should have been, "it's _you_ again."

She sounds so _disgusted_ about having to be around Haruhi! _Why_!? Its _Haruhi_! She is literally one of the nicest, most hardworking people I've ever met. And I've barely even known her for a day. My anger quickly doubles.

I quickly turn on my heel and take a step towards her, opening my mouth to give her a piece of my mind. Before I can though, Haruhi has a hand on my chest and she looks me in the eyes, shaking her head to tell me no. I growl in frustration, but grit my teeth and snap my head to the side as the girl continues, "I bet you love having Tamaki make you over and fawning over you."

My head snaps back towards her and I glare daggers at the back of her head. How dare she! I don't care if she's a paying customer. This is total fucking bullshit. Haruhi pushes her hand a little harder into my chest and I just step away from her, clenching my fists hard as I cross my arms. I don't think that was enough to show Haruhi that I wasn't going to hurt the girl, because she immediately has her hand on my shoulder to keep me put.

And this girl doesn't see any of this, and she's _still_ talking! "It's useless though. You're always going to be a second class citizen."

That bitch! I start to walk forward again as she walk away, but Haruhi tightens her grip on my shoulder so much that it actually hurt. I stumble away from her, shoving her hand away as the girl escapes around the corner.

"What the fuck, Haruhi!" I yell at her, "You're just going to let her say those things to you!? She's obviously the one who threw your stuff in the fountain! So why don't you do anything about it!? As much as I'd love to hit her, I get that you wouldn't want that! So why can't you at least give her a good tongue lashing or _something_!? Don't just stand there and take it like that! She's obviously a fucking bitch, so tell her off for it!"

By the end I was breathing heavily and had thrown my arms around in frustration a couple times. I finally turn and hit the nearby wall, ignoring the immediate pain in my hand. I feel her hand on my shoulder as she says, "Yuri-senpai-"

I turn around. "No, Haruhi! I don't get it! Why did you just let her do that-!?"

She grabs my shoulders with both hands and raises her voice to yell at me, "Yuri-senpai!"

I blink at her in surprise and she takes that time to speak calmly, looking me in my eyes, "It's just not worth it. Trust me."

I sigh and step back out of her arms to lean against the wall, pinching the bridge of my nose as my anger begins to fade away. It isn't anywhere close to being gone, it'd probably take a couple days for that. But the violent edge fades away. That bitch better hope and pray she doesn't run into me again anytime soon. "I don't understand you, Haruhi."

She just smiles at me and grabs my wrist to start pulling me down the hallway. "Come on, Yuri-senpai."

I jerk my wrist out of her hand and shove my hands in my pockets, looking off to the side away from her. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Even though I might still be way too angry at a situation that wasn't actually all that bad (Oh look at that, did I just admit I have anger issues!?), I still refuse to admit that I might ever be wrong on the inside (Ha, you were wrong!). And I definitely wasn't going to admit it on the outside either.

We're both searching shoeless in the fountain with our pants and sleeves rolled up. Well she has both rolled up. I only have my pants rolled up and I had just decided to take my blazer off, so I'm just in my black t-shirt like earlier.

I'm still very angry and my hand hurts like hell. I'm almost 100% sure it isn't broken, I've had broken bones before from some skating accidents and fights. It doesn't really hurt enough to be broken, so it'll probably just be really bruised up for the next couple days. I'll have to ice it and wrap it and stuff. It's already turning a nasty purple and I can barely move it because it hurt a lot. I hope Viktor and Yuuri don't make me quit practice or something just to go to the stupid hospital or some shit like that. So searching through a fountain with one hand, while having the other curled up pressed against your chest, isn't really that bright of an idea. I don't really think I was helping Haruhi all that much but I think she likes that I'm trying.

"I have a feeling that girl's the one who threw my bag in the pond," Haruhi says after a while of searching in silence.

I spin around to face her. "Well, no shit Sherlock! I never would have guessed that!"

She rolls her eyes at me before continuing, "I can't be bothered with her right now though. It's like I told you Yuri-senpai, it's not worth it right now. Or ever, really. Now, I've gotta find my wallet or I won't have any money for food this week."

"Hey, Commoner." We both jump at Tamaki's voice and turn towards him. "You've both got some nerve skipping out on the club like that."

Shit, I think to myself, did we miss a club meeting? Was that where all the Hosts had disappeared to? I shake my head, it doesn't matter. This is more important.

He looks down on the ground next to him to see the soaked things we had fished out of the fountain at his feet. "Eh. Why is your bag all wet?"

I roll my eyes. Idiot. Haruhi speaks before I can, "Uh, it's no big deal. I got it. Well, Yuri-senpai and I do."

But she mumbles under her breath, "I just can't find my food money."

I have no idea if Tamaki heard that or not but I don't care as we keep searching. Suddenly I hear the light splash of someone getting into the fountain with us. We both look over to see Tamaki with his pants and shirt sleeves rolled up like Haruhi, shoes off, searching with us.

Haruhi stands up. "Hey, you don't have to do that. You'll get wet."

He sighs. "A little water never hurt anyone. And, you're letting Yuri-san help. Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks."

She just stares at him for a moment and then he speaks up again, "Oh, hang on a second."

He holds up the wallet, winking at her. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Huh, maybe he did hear her comment. He walks up to her and tries to hand it to her while I stand up to watch better. Am I intruding? Is it about to get disgusting? Should I leave?

"What's the matter, you're staring off into space?" he asks, waving the wallet in front of her face and leaning forward, "You're not falling for me, are you?"

I turn my head to the side and gag, pointing a finger in my mouth. They're nasty. What he said seemed to snap Haruhi out of it though. She huffs indignantly and snatches the wallet out of his hand. "No way!"

Tamaki stands up. "How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?"

She looks a little startled that he had actually asked. I cross my arms over my chest to wait and see how she handles this. "Eh, well uhh….. I guess I accidently dropped it out the window at some point."

I roll my eyes and look up at the window above us. Great job Haruhi. I narrow my eyes as I see someone walking away from the window. I can't make out many details except that they're in the girls uniform. I swear if that bitch is watching us I'll-

My thoughts are cut of by my cellphone ringing. My eyes widen as I realize it's probably my Grandpa calling me to talk on the jog over to the rink. I'm running late again today.

"Fuck!" I say and I run through the fountain and jump out, ignoring the looks Haruhi and Tamaki send me. I quickly grab my phone and sit down to start putting my shoes and socks back on. I answer it and quickly switch over to Russian, " _Hello, Grandpa_!"

" _Hello, Yurochka._ "

 ** _(The Next Day)_**

The Host Club was almost ready to end for the day. I had some new people visit me earlier during the Club, but right now I'm back to the original 6 girls. I think everyone kind of wanted them to be the last people I see because that's when I have the least amount of patience, and I'm more tolerant of them than I am the other girls. Purely because these 6 are fans, aren't annoying like the other girls, and I'm more used to them. It's kind of like a cool down session because I don't have to work as hard around them.

We're just doing homework like normal and not really talking. My injured hand is wrapped up and laying on the table. Unfortunately, Viktor and Yuuri had dropped practice yesterday to make me get x-rays. It isn't broken as far as the doctors could tell. It's just deeply bruised. Now if it still hurt in a couple weeks I'd have to go in for x-rays again because there might be a hairline fracture. Those take a little while to show up because they're so small you can't really catch them on the first time. Everyone had freaked out a little when I came to school with it wrapped, I just told them I hurt it at practice.

I'm very on edge today, and I think everyone notices. That's why all the girls are kind of quiet today. I'm still very angry about that girl yesterday. And what makes it worse is that she's visiting Haruhi right now. I keep looking over at them, wanting to be ready in case anything happened. I'm ready to jump up at anytime and I think it's affecting the girls. They're a little on edge too, and every once in awhile they'll look up with me so they can follow my gaze to see what was going on.

Suddenly, there's a large crash that makes me jump to my feet, followed by a scream, "Aaaaaahhhh! No, Haruhi! Leave me alone! Somebody help, he just attacked me!"

I turn around and that girl's on the ground with Haruhi on top of her, and she looks so shocked and confused. The table had been knocked to the side and everything on it is laying scattered or broken on the ground. The last thing I hear is her continuing to shout, "Someone do something! Teach this Commoner a lesson!"

Without even realizing what I'm doing, my body is already pushing me forward. I can't hear anything anymore over the roaring of my own heartbeat in my ears. Though I'm pretty sure I'm cursing at her in every way possible throughout the three languages I know. Though it's probably mostly Russian. All I can feel is anger. And there was a lot of it. How dare she try to act like Haruhi was assaulting her!

Before I can get very far however, I register that someone is holding me back. Well, it really isn't just one person, but multiple. I try to struggle but it doesn't seem to do anything. I don't even know who is holding me back or what is going on with Haruhi anymore. I don't even know what's going on in the room at all. I'm just so angry.

After a while though, the anger slowly starts to fade. And I start hearing different voices saying things to calm me down. I guess they had probably been saying this stuff the whole time and I just hadn't been able to hear it. "Yuri-san, you need to calm down." "It's okay Yuri-san, Haruhi's alright." "The other Hosts are handling it, everything's fine."

I blink as the world fades back into existence around me. There aren't anymore guests besides the ones around me. It turns out the girls who had been at my table were the ones to hold me back and calmed me down. I guess that makes sense, there are six of them. There are definitely enough of them to hold me back.

Mai smiles up at me. "Are you back with us now?"

I nod at her. They take that as their cue to step back and give me some room. Suddenly Kyoya appears out of nowhere. "Thank you ladies for handling him."

I huff and cross my arms over my chest, looking off to the side. Mai speaks up, "It's alright. He just does this sometimes. We don't mind dealing with him."

"He does this often?" one of the twins asks, both suddenly showing up too.

"Are you guys with him every time to deal with it?" the other asks.

All seven of us shake our heads. That seems to confuse the twins. I guess it's because they don't really know who I am. The girls know that I actually get angry and go off and fight people all the time. Now, they had never been there to handle it or even see me that angry in person before. But they know it happens a lot. It seems they're all just really quick thinkers. Though the twins don't know any of that. In fact, I think the only people here who actually know I even skate is Kyoya and these six fans. I mean, everyone else knows I have practice and do some kind of sport, but they don't know what it is.

The twins open their mouths, probably to ask us to clarify. But Kyoya cuts them off, "Again, thank you for your help. But I believe it's time for you to take your leave."

I glare at him. That was rude! But at the same time I am a little grateful because that stops the twins from asking me to clarify. I want to avoid people knowing I'm a competitive figure skater for as long as I can. A lot of people will make fun of me, not that that bothers me. But people will also oogle at me. And they'll want to go see me practice all the time. Or want to go to all my competition, since they're all rich enough to afford that. And they'll just bother me all the time. I like the peace and quiet I have now to practice and do what I need to do without interruptions and distractions.

Luckily the girls don't seem bothered by Kyoya rudely telling them to leave, at least rude when it comes to Kyoya. They just grab their stuff and say goodbye. Then it's just me and the rest of the Hosts, who had come in while the girls left. Well, now everyone's here except one person.

"Where's Haruhi?" I ask.

"Oh, he got soaked earlier," one twin says.

"So we gave him another uniform to wear. He's changing now," The other says.

"Hey, by the way," they say curiously, leaning in so their faces are inches from mine.

"Why do you take pictures with your guests," the left one says.

"And sign things for them?" the right one asks.

Shit, I hope they're not piecing anything together. I glare at them. "Because that's what they ask for. Why else?"

They open their mouths to question me again but Kyoya saves me yet another time, "Yuri, we need to decide your Host type."

"Yes!" Tamaki says, spinning around. I try to ignore him as I step away from the twins. "Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Kyoya smirks and pushes his glasses up, the frame catching in the lights. "I may have an idea."

Honey bounces up. "What is it Kyo-chan?"

Kyoya looks down at him, looking very sure of himself. "I think the Punk type would work for him."

Tamaki seems to be thinking off to the side. I shrug. "Well I am often called the Russian Punk. And the Russian Fairy."

Though I said the last sentence more to myself, it sends the twins into a laughing frenzy. "Wait-"

"-People call you the Russian Fairy!?"

I glare at them, blushing a little. "Yeah. Got a problem with that, idiots?"

"No, no-" one says as they fall to the floor, clutching their stomachs.

"-Its just-"

"-Those people-"

"-obviously don't know you-"

"-at all!" They dissolve into nonsense and my blush gets a bit deeper. I can't blame them for laughing, they've never seen me skate. If they did, they definitely would have understood. I did put a lot of effort last season into being a prima ballerina and emphasizing beauty. That meant looking a lot like a girl because my body still allows for it at this time. I needed to use that before it was gone.

"I think that's the perfect Type. From now on Yuri will be the Punk Type," Tamaki says, "We already decided Haruhi was the Natural Type! Now we've decided for both of you."

"Great," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

He pouts at me then, cheered up, looking over at the nearby table that had towels on it. "Oh, I forgot to bring Haruhi the towels. I'll go give it to him."

Before we could say anything he was gone. We all continue on with our conversations for a minute. Then the realization seems to hit us and we all stare at each other wide eyed.

"Shit!" I shout out and we all rush after Tamaki.

We all run up to see Tamaki staring blankly at the yellow curtain of the changing room, his hand up like he had just opened them and then let go. He speaks up, "Haruhi?"

"Yeah?" she says. She doesn't really seemed all that bothered that he had probably walked in on her changing. I, however, am. I swear if he saw anything he wasn't supposed to I am going to murder him.

"So you're a girl?" he asks.

"Biologically speaking, yeah."

She pulls the curtains away to reveal her dressed in the girls uniform. Now that I think about it, Kyoya might have done that on purpose. Also, it doesn't seem like Tamaki would have walked in at that bad of a time if she's already completely dressed. So I won't kill him. I'll just hit him for being an idiot.

I can't do that, however, because as soon as he sees her he starts screaming unintelligibly.

Haruhi continues, "Listen, Senpai. I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are."

I scoff and cross my arms over my chest, looking to the side from where I'm standing next to Kyoya. Tamaki continues whatever he was doing while mumbling nonsense under his breath. "Idiot."

"Well, isn't this an interesting development," Kyoya says.

I elbow him. "Smartass, you knew from the start. Just like me."

"Oh yeah," the twins says from where they're next to Honey and Mori.

"Uh, you know I have to say, Senpai," Haruhi says happily, gesturing with her finger, "I thought you were pretty cool earlier."

That seems to snap Tamaki out of it. He quickly covers his mouth and blushes a bright scarlet while backing away slightly. I roll my eyes. Seriously. How more obvious can he be. Or would it be oblivious? I think he sure has been doing a lot of both in the last couple minutes.

"Being a Host and being fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad," Haruhi says to herself, turning around to think. The rest of them get in closer to hear what she's going to say. I just sigh and lean back against the nearby wall. "I wonder how I can pull it off?"

"I've got it!" she says, hitting her hand, "I'll just call everyone "dude" and "bro" now!"

She giggles a little. I roll my eyes again and stand up, walking toward Haruhi. On the way over I smack Tamaki over the back of the head with a little effort, mumbling a quick, "Snap out of it, you idiot."

Once I got to Haruhi, I hit her on the arm, "You're an idiot too."

She looks like she's about to argue but decided not to. She hit me back, saying, "Whatever. So are you. Blowing up like that earlier? Seemed pretty stupid to me. Thank you, though."

I smirk at her. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Takes one to know one, I guess."

 **AN:** **So... didn't really mean or plan for Yuri to go off like that both times. It just happened and then I read it over again and was like "0.0 What did I just do?" But at the same time I think it is something Yuri would go off about. Cause he like goes off for the random-est things and definitely has his anger issues. Now, maybe he wouldn't go off that much in a situation like that. But in my mind I can kind of imagine when someone insults someone he considers a friend like that he would be like, "AW NAW BITCH! THE GLOVES ARE OFF NOW! IT'S GONNA GO DOWN!" But maybe that's just something that's in my head again... ?**

 **Again, please tell me what you think about the story so far. It makes me want to write more. Also, again, I would reeeaaalllly like your opinion on the YurixOtabek pairing I've got going here. I kind of just did it and didn't really think about if people agreed with it or not... Do you like them dating or would you like them to just be really good friends? I feel like even if they were just really good friend there would still be light teasing and flirting. Not extremely so (*cough* Viktor or Christophe *cough*) but still there. I feel like they'd just want to embarrass each other a lot. Again, probably just in my head and not in anyone else's. But yeah…**

 **Also, with his bruised hand that's not broken. I know it may sound like it's broken but I've gotten deep bruises like that immediately after hitting myself in Guard. And then barely been able to move/use that limb/area for a couple day and it's not broken when I go get x-rays. And by that I mean it's happened like, a lot. I cannot tell you just how accident prone I am. Yet I think tossing a 6 foot metal pole while running around a football field non-stop for like 10 minutes is a good idea. I don't know guys.**


	3. Chapter 3: Exhaustion & Dancing

**AN: *****sigh* Sorry this took me so long guys. I have had some major writers block during this. It's not normal writers block, it's like a weird variation of it and this took me forever. But this is the best version I've made so far, and I think it's okay enough to put out there. So be prepared for it to be fixed and updated as we go. That's what I've been doing with the last chapters. If you ever want to go back and read those, be prepared for it to be a bit better than it was. When I can't write new stuff, I can at least fix the old stuff. Anyways, now to what you've been waiting for!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: ****I do** **NOT ****own** ** _Yuri! on ICE_** **or** ** _Ouran High School Host Club_** **!**

* * *

 **Yuri! at OURAN**

 **Chapter 3: ****Exhaustion & Dancing**

 **By Valravn Wyntrs**

* * *

 **Make sure you give a special thanks to** ** _RobinaRain_** **(on Fanfiction) and** ** _madeofmemories_** **(on AO3), who are editing this story for me.** **Find links to their accounts on my Facebook page (you can find a link to my Facebook page on my profile). I am telling you right now, neither of my editors have made it all the way through this chapter! So there could very well be mistakes that we haven't caught yet!**

* * *

 _ **Yuri's POV**_

When school ends, I quickly pack up my stuff and leave. I need to stop by the cooking room to get a project I had done. I'd rather not be late for the Host Club, thank you very much. They'd never let it go.

I had settled into a routine in the days after joining the Host Club. I spent the school day dealing with the club members and keeping up in class. It was getting easier to do as I got to know them a bit better. My Hosting hours were spent entertaining my guests of course. I've started to get more and more girls visiting me. Though, none of them except the original six knew what I did or were fans of me. However, that didn't mean they wouldn't know for long. Mai and her friends definitely didn't mind educating them when it came to me. Which I'm thankful for and not at the same time.

I started doing this thing where my guests and I would kind of hop around the room. One day we might have our own table, another day we might be sitting with Kyoya, another day I might sit with the twins, and so on. I like to switch around a lot so we don't get too bored. Also, I was only supposed to be there to study originally, so that's what I do most of the time. I could entertain my guests to a point, and that's why I kind of liked joining tables with the others. So if I'm too focused on my work, they can take care of the guests for a little bit. Plus, I'm just an antisocial person in general. It might seem a little rude to shove that on someone else, but none of them seemed to mind. Though, everyone thought this table hopping thing was a bit weird at first, they quickly got used to it.

I tend to spend most of my time with Haruhi and/or the twins. Haruhi, because she's the one I feel comfortable around, and the twins because they're not as bad as they first seemed. I originally started hanging out with them because I wanted to make that redhead that bullied Haruhi (they told me her name was Seika Ayanokoji) suffer. And I figured those devil twins would love to work on pranking her with me. But the more we worked together and the better I got to know them, the more comfortable I got. We actually work pretty well together.

Though they do often try to include me in their weird flirting thing when I do share a table with them, so there's a downside to it. Not that I don't mind flirting, sometimes I even join in just to fluster the girls, but I'm a taken man. Even though I know they're not seriously flirting with me. And, you know, they don't really know that. Not that I'm not ever going to tell them or that it'll make much of a difference.

After Haruhi and the twins, I spend the second most amount of time with Kyoya, or Honey and Mori. And then lastly I spend my time with Tamaki. It's not that I don't like him or that I can't tolerate him (Trust me, I can. I deal with Viktor and Chris on a regular basis). It's just that normally I don't have the patience to deal with him for an extended amount of time. And I do have class with him all day. So during Host Club hours I might be at my wits end, depending on just how tired I am from practice the day before.

Practice is still as normal as ever, but I've been hanging out with Haruhi in my free time. Not often after school, because normally I have practice, but sometimes she comes with me just to watch. Normally though, we hang out on the weekends at her house or mine before I have practice. Sometimes we'll just hang out or work on homework or something. We often spend time cooking, since it's something we both enjoy a lot. Normally she comes to practice with me on the weekends and sometimes she even helps me with show stuff.

It's really nice having someone my age to hang out with regularly, and I think Yuuri and Viktor appreciate it too. Of course, back in Russia, Otabek would come over a couple times a month. But he did live like a three hour plane ride away, so it wasn't as often as either of us would have liked. Everyone else in the senior skating division were a lot older than me.

I blink as I stop in front of the door to the cooking room. I stare at the door for a second. Was I here already? I shake my head slightly and go in, grabbing my stuff fast and leaving. I must be more tired from practice last night than I thought. Though I had been experimenting with stuff for my program this season, so I guess that's why.

I was very excited for this show. We had picked out some possible options last night and had been debating which would be the best pick. We had pretty much completely decided on one show already. I'm trying to help more with choreography and ideas this year, but I'm not going to do all of it. Even though I've been doing this for years, I'm not as experienced as people like Viktor and Yuuri. So I can help out, but I'm not quite ready to write my own choreography completely yet. Not that I will ever admit it out loud.

I don't quite know who was writing the rest of the routine, I think they're all putting their own choreography in here and there. That's not my job though, so they can fight it out without me. I just have to be prepared for how hard of a routine they were probably going to make it. I proved myself last year, but they want me to keep improving. And I want to improve too, we don't want people to think of me as the person whose career peaked at 15. That would suck. So I was going to have to work really hard, I knew my body was going to really hate it for a month or so. Or maybe even most of the season, though I will eventually get used to the level of work this show requires of me.

The task I'd been given at the moment was work on improving my basics (because basics can always be improved) and coming up with ideas for each option. A story, if you will. Combining the two songs in some way to make an actual show. Thinking about it, I decide to listen to the show music on the way to club and think more about the story ideas I had. It's a pretty long walk anyways, I think as I put the two songs on replay. And as much as I'd like to think I was going about things today quickly, I really wasn't. It's quite obvious I'm almost completely drained when it comes to energy.

The first song I would be using for my Short Program is His Brightest Star Was You by Two Steps From Hell. I had had enough time to come up with a pretty full story. ( **AN: ****I recommend listening to the song, then reading the story, then listening to the song while imagining the story with it.** ) I planned for the overall story to be like a Romeo and Juliet tragedy, that would cover a lot of emotions. In the beginning you're introduced to two families in a sort of medieval town, both completely against each other. One family has a son, and the other has an older son and a younger daughter. I was the only son character. The daughter and my character have never really met before because of the rivalry. However, we meet each other in the woods one day when my character overhears the daughter singing. They're both nice to each other, as they don't introduce themselves and agree to meet again.

Even when they figure out who the other is they still agree to meet. They don't really understand the family rivalry because they have been nothing but kind towards each other. So what was the problem with it? They slowly fall more and more and love with each other as they meet in secret. During their last meeting they decide to run away together so they can live in peace without their families looming over them. Unfortunately, the daughter's older brother overhears and sneaks away to tell her family while they continue planning. The couple goes back to the daughter's house so she can get her things, with my character hiding outside. Suddenly she hears shouting from outside, and she runs out to find her family taking away her love. She tries to run away, but others hold her back and lock her in her room.

She has to wait, locked in her room as she listens to her family torture her love. Eventually she breaks out to find him, only arriving in time to watch him die and appear in the sky. He becomes the moon and is now the one in charge of "painting" the sky at night. Crushed by her grief she decides to kill herself to follow him, hoping they will be together in the sky. Unfortunately she becomes the sun, meaning they would always be separate from each other. Never to see each other again, but always to know that they were close by. That's where the story for the first song ends really.

The second song for my Free Skate is also by Two Steps From Hell, this one called Star Sky. **(** **AN: ****I recommend the same process as before.)** This one started out with a few memories reviewing what happened in the first song. This story occurs thousands and thousands of years later. And the story starts with my character waking up in the sky. The whole song my character will be skating through the sky while "painting" it. Using his body to throw out handfuls of stars, different colors, an aurora borealis, and things like that. Basically make a beautiful night sky. The female voice singing will be his love singing to him from the other side of the sky, though they can't see each other. The ensemble singing will be the stars in the night sky answering her for my character. Both sides express a pain and longing for the other, that I will express during my skating. It also references the history they have and their memories together. This is years of separation, pain, longing, fear, sadness, and more all expressed through this one song.

I was thinking of having an art video to go with these songs. Maybe it'll play on a screen while I am skating and explain their story more, we might even try to do a split screen so people could see both. Or maybe I'll just have the video made to match my skating and post it later so others can see what story is playing through my mind as I skate. I was thinking about having Mai do it, she was great at art.

The ideas I had for the costume was some kind of galaxy one. For the first song I would like one that could maybe change is brightness with lights or something like that. The lights would start off as being turned on but dim, and get brighter as the characters fall in love, then disappear to nothing as he is tortured and dies. It would explain the title of "His Brightest Star Was You". The "You" being the daughter he fell for. I might do a medieval outfit to represent my character, too, though. Kind of dress as him and then have that outfit transferred into the art video. I don't know which one would be better right now. And then maybe having a black outfit with maybe a few stars on it for the second song. To show that because he died and lost his love, he basically has nothing left now.

I stop in front of the door to Music Room 3 as the music fades away. Hmm, that didn't feel as long as I thought it would be either. I guess I get too caught up in thought when I'm tired. Maybe because I just recently got my show. It is an all consuming thing for the first couple weeks. You're trying to figure everything out and understand it and learn how to do it well. That way all you need to do is build on that more and more until it's the best it can be, but that takes a while. You don't want to be at your peak at the beginning of season either, or you'll just crash and burn. Well, your show is all consuming the whole season, but more so now than later since it's brand new.

I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose. I need to stop this right now or I'm not going to get anything accomplished. How did I even make it through school today if I've been like this? I shake my head and push open the door to go in.

* * *

When I opened the door, it felt like I was walking into a wall of pure heat. Then, as I adjusted to the lighting change, I saw that the club room had been turned into a jungle. I stand frozen in the doorway, my eyes wide and my jaw dropped. What the actual fuck is this!?

"Oh, it's just Yuri-senpai." I hear the twins say. I switch my gaze to the middle of the room where the other Hosts, minus Haruhi, had turned and were looking at me. What the hell are they wearing!?

"What the fuck is all this!?" I shout at them, finally stepping completely into the room and letting the door close behind me. I start gesticulating wildly as I continue to yell. "Why does it look like we got lost backpacking in the middle of the fucking jungle? And what are you all wearing? Or should I say _not_ wearing!? "

They were literally just wearing some baggy pants and jewelry, no shirts. Well, except Tamaki, he had some weird dress wrap thing on, but I could see that he was also shirtless underneath. It looked like the wrap could easily be taken off. Why!? Dear lord, am I happy I'm not that flaming gay, or else I would have a problem. Honey bounces up to me, "Yu-chan, it's our theme for today! And dressing up is fun! We even have an outfit for you!"

I glare at him and cross my arms over my chest. "I'm not wearing a fucking outfit. Did you all really have to go shirtless!? Why was all this necessary anyways? It's spring outside. It's far too cold for this! Though I don't mind the cold. Do you freaks not like it, is that what this is about?"

The twins blink. "Do you really like the cold?"

I stare at them, did they not just hear me? "Of course I do. I literally just said that."

"But why?" Kaoru asks. Once I had figured out which twin was which, I could easily tell. I used their voices to begin with, Kaoru's is a bit higher pitched and raspier, and it overall sounds younger to me. Hikaru's is a little deeper and more harsh. But they both act slightly different too. Kaoru is slightly on the nicer side, and he likes to plan and think things through more than his brother. Hikaru is more rash, not quite hot headed, but quick to act out without thinking. Especially when it came to emotions. Kaoru was normally the one to step back and be more cautious. Figuring out if something might go too far or how not to get caught.

During pranks, Hikaru was normally the one that comes up with the big ideas and Kaoru helped plan them out, and made sure that Hikaru didn't do something that would get them into too much trouble. Hikaru didn't come up with everything though, Kaoru was good at planning and making the more complicated, longer lasting pranks. They made a really good team, in all honesty. But I guess that's what you'd expect from most twins.

The first thought that came to mind was how the ice rink was my second home and it was always cold there. But I decided to state the more obvious fact. "I am from Russia, remember? We're known for how bad our winter season is."

"Oh!" They say together, as if they had totally forgotten that.

I literally facepalm, "You're idiots."

"So you don't like the heat at all, Yu-chan?" Honey asks curiously.

I shake my head, "I don't really dislike the heat all that much. I just prefer the cold."

"Yuri!" Tamaki screams into my ear as he throws his arms around my shoulders. It seemed that he either hadn't heard that we were having a decent conversation, or he just didn't care about it. "You have to dress up with us!"

"Hell no I don't!" I shout at him, fighting to get out of his grip. I had to be careful though, I still had my cooking project in one hand. I only dress up in suits for formal events and my costumes for shows. "And let go of me, dumbass!"

"So mean, Yuri!" Tamaki cries and runs to Kyoya, deciding to hug him while crying dramatically. He didn't realize that he was literally doing the exact same thing Viktor would have. I think that made me more annoyed at him than before.

I roll my eyes as he spoke to Kyoya, "What are we going to do with him, Kyoya?"

Kyoya just sighs and pushes his glasses up. "We're going to let him be, Tamaki. We can't force him to do anything. Unless you want bodily harm. You really shouldn't have bothered him about it anyway."

"He's right, Boss." The twins say as they turn to him.

Tamaki immediately went to his dark little corner to mope. I scoff and shake my head, he's so childish. Kyoya looks at me, "Yuri, would you happen to know where Haruhi is?"

I glare at him. "No, I don't. Why would I know? I'm not even the one who has class with her all day."

I give the twins a pointed look, but they just shrug and say, "Hey, she doesn't tell us anything."

I huff and look away from them. "Whatever. She said something about trying to study or something. She probably forgot about the club and will run in anytime now. I'm done talking to you people. I'm sitting with the twins today."

And with that I walk off in search of our table for the day, the rest of them staying to wait for Hauri. It isn't my problem. It's not my job to watch her, I'm not her babysitter or anything. She is almost an adult, she can take care of herself just fine.

* * *

 _ **(The Host Club Is Now Open For Business)**_

I was sitting at the twin's table with my feet up and my chair leaning back a bit. I had one earbud in my ear listening to my program songs on repeat. I was kind of listening to the twins as they entertain the guests, but not really. My phone was in my hands and I was looking at a message Viktor sent me with the requirements.

* * *

 **From: ****Viktor**

 _These are the requirements this year for the Men's Singles, Short Programs:_

 _A double or triple axel jump._

 _ _A triple or quadruple jump, immediately preceded by connecting steps.__

 _ _A jump combination consisting of a double jump and a triple jump, two triple jumps, or a quadruple jump and a double or triple jump.__

 _ _A flying spin.__

 _ _A camel spin or sit spin with one change of foot.__

 _ _A spin combination with one change of foot.__

 _ _And one step sequences (straight line, circular, or serpentine).__

* * *

As I read the list he sends another text.

* * *

 **From: ****Viktor**

 _Of course you know that these are just the things you absolutely have to have in your program. We'll be adding a lot more than just this. Have you thought about what you want to do for your jumps yet?_

 **To: ****Viktor**

 _I have some different ideas. And I'll probably do what's normally expected of me too. But I'm not telling you anything, old man! I don't need you snooping around trying to get info so you can out-show me! I'm going to win the finals again this year, not you! Have fun standing below me on the podium, loser!_

 **From: ****Viktor**

 _So sure of yourself, Yurio. You're already assuming you're going to make it that far? ;)_

* * *

I scoff at that and shake my head, quickly texting him back.

* * *

 **To: ****Viktor**

 _Of course I am. I will be there, there's no question about that._

* * *

I could practically hear him laughing.

* * *

 **From: ****Viktor**

 _Well are you sure that's a good idea? How do you know you'll get high enough scores to continue when your jumps could quite possibly be not as difficult as everyone else's?_

 **To: ****Viktor**

 _If I work hard enough and make it all perfect, then I'll get a good score. Whether the jumps are simpler or not, which they won't be, you're just assuming since I won't tell you. And it's not like the "simpler" jumps are even all that simple. You guys have a messed up vocabulary. Your version of simple is still going to be death. You're like the fucking God of the skating world._

 **From: ****Viktor**

 _Well, I can't deny that. ^.^_

 **To: ****Viktor**

 _The God part or the difficulty level?_

 **From: ****Viktor**

 _Yes._

 ** _To: _****_Viktor_**

 _Whoa, conceited much?_

 ** _From: _****_Viktor_**

 _Yes!_

* * *

"What kind of party is it going to be?" I hear a guest ask.

I look up at her suspiciously. Did I hear that right? A party? What party?

"Is it going to be formal?" She continues.

Hikaru smiles at her. "Yes. In fact, we've rented the school's largest hall."

"It's the perfect place for dancing." I blink slowly as I look between the four others at the table.

"Why the hell did nobody tell me this!?" I yell, standing up and slamming my fist in the table.

The twins ignore me and got into their "brotherly love" position.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru." Hikaru tells him.

"Don't be upset, Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel." He replies. As the guests start squealing I just huff and fall back into my chair. They're disgusting. I bring my phone back out again and send a quick text.

* * *

 **To: ****Viktor**

 _I'm going to need a suit._

* * *

 _ **(The Host Club Hours Have Ended)**_

After the Host Club had ended early for the day we all sat around a table to discuss the party next week. Well, all of us except Tamaki. He was sitting off to the side away from the rest of us, moping and eating ramen. Kyoya, Haruhi, and I were sitting down while everyone else was standing around the table. I currently had my arms folded on top of the table and had my head laying on them. I blink slowly, trying to stay awake. I was still paying attention, just very tiredly.

"Hey, Boss!" Hikaru yells as everyone but Kyoya turns to look at him. "Why don't you stop eating that Commoners' ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning."

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.

"He shouldn't be surprised." Kyoya says from where he was typing away on his computer. "She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?"

"What illness?" Haruhi asks before I can say anything. I don't think I would have anyways. That's too much effort right now.

I really don't know how I made it through the school day and the Host Club if this is how tired I've been. Though, maybe my exhaustion is just now hitting me. And I still have practice tonight. I sigh in mild annoyance at the thought of practice. I'm probably going to end up with a lot of bruises tomorrow. Tired skating equals lots of falling. Though I think most of practice will be spent explaining my ideas to everyone and then figuring out how to make it happen. I guess that's something to look forward to and hope for. Maybe it won't be as much work as normal tonight.

"She's got the Host Hopping Disease." Hikaru says while shrugging and popping up behind Kyoya. Kaoru quickly appears too, mimicking his brother.

"Aka, the Never-the-Same-Boy-Twice-Disease." Kaoru explains. Ah, I have seen that one before. Though not necessarily in the Host Club, just in general at school.

"Usually our customers choose a favorite Host and then see them regularly." Kyoya informs us. "However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis."

"That's right!" Honey says, moving his way into the conversation too. "Cause before she chose you she was with Tama-chan!"

"Oh." She says, understanding now. It also clicked in my brain but I didn't show it. "So he's upset because I took her from him?"

Suddenly Tamaki shows up, shouting loudly in our faces. "Shut up! I couldn't care less!"

Shocked, with my body running almost too slow to function, I fall out of my chair and onto the floor. I just sit there and stare at the floor, trying to process things while Tamaki continues. "Ugh! I'm running out of patience! Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl!"

"Huh?" Haruhi asks, confused by his words. I feel someone gently pick me up off the floor by my armpits and set my back down into my chair. I look up to see Mori smiling down at me. He ruffles my hair lightly and walks away.

I decide to leave it be and curl up on the table again as Tamaki rants away, "I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies, when you yourself are a lady! No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!"

"Yeah." Hikaru says, joining in. "She opted out of taking gym classes."

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together, so no one can tell." Kaoru adds.

I hear a bunch of noises as Tamaki continues, "That's enough, Haruhi. Now you listen to Daddy! Daddy wants you to go back to the way you looked-!"

I look up as something lands on the table to see a huge photo of what I'm guessing was Haruhi in middle school. Tamaki was crying dramatically while holding it up.

"Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first!" Haruhi yells at him, finally standing up.

Suddenly the picture is hanging on the wall while the rest of the Hosts stand around looking at it, Tamaki sobbing his heart out on the floor.

"The more I look at this picture the more amazed I am. How could this possibly become that?" Hikaru says.

They all look back at Haruhi for an explanation. "The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair."

She just shrugs, rubbing the back of her head a little, "It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair, so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, you know?"

"Girls should never refer to herself as a dude!" Tamaki yells in her face. At least I didn't fall out of my chair this time, I just ended up sitting up really quickly, startled by the sudden change of volume.

"Momma!" He shouts, turning towards the other Hosts. "Haruhi's using those dirty boys words again."

"I'm sorry," Kaoru says. "But who is Momma?"

"Based on the club positions, I assume it's me." Kyoya says, not sounding all too thrilled about it either.

"Look." Haruhi says. "I don't see what you're crying about. Working as a Host, I can pay back more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy."

"Hate to change the subject," Hikaru says, "but do you two have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party."

"Uh, no." Haruhi says, looking quite caught off guard. I just grunt as an answer, hopefully they take that as a yes. I know how to do basically every type of dance, even though my main focus is ballet. I enjoy dancing almost as much as I do skating. "But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events. So if I could be excused-?"

"Definitely not." Tamaki says, now back to normal. "A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a Host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz. In one week, you will demonstrate it for us at the party! Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to errand boy!"

I blink at them before getting up and grabbing my bag, making my way to the door. "I'm leaving."

I'm not dealing with this shit right now.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day (The Host Club Is Open For Business)**_

I watch from the table I was sharing with Haruhi as Kanako teaches her to dance. We didn't have any other customers to entertain besides her. Haruhi needed to learn to dance and I think Kyoya noticed how tired I've been. So he was kind of giving us a break today.

I may not have a complete routine yet but that doesn't mean that they haven't been working me to the bone. They want everything possible to be perfect. That meant a lot of work on everything I know. And if I thought I was good at anything I should throw that out the window because it's not good enough and can always be better. It's like they're trying to make me learn how to skate all over again. So yeah, I've been very tired and very sore. But I'll never complain about it. It's not like I can't take it. It's what I asked for and they're making me better and better with each passing day. If people thought my first year in the Senior Division was going to be my peak then they're dead wrong.

It's not like I won't have a routine for a whole lot longer either. As soon as I told them my story idea, they all set to work. I'm pretty sure they've got most of the show done already, and they mentioned already having ideas for the costumes. I should have everything finished in the next few days. I guess it helps to have multiple coaches. They can do basically everything at once.

I glare at Tamaki moping in the corner as they continue to dance. Could he grow up a bit and be, I don't know, less obvious? He confuses me. Does he not notice that he likes her? Because it sure seems like he doesn't realize it. I'm pretty sure the rest of us can tell, well maybe Haruhi can't. For being such a straightforward and blunt girl, she misses a lot of things. I shake my head and decide to go back to my homework, I don't need to spend my time thinking about this.

* * *

"Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you. I really appreciate it." Haruhi tells Kanako as they got back to the table. Haruhi stays standing while Kanako sits down, wiping the sweat off her face with a handkerchief. I look up at them briefly from my work, my feet kicked up on the table. I raise an eyebrow at Haruhi before looking back down at my paper. How can she possibly be so polite all the time? She's making me look bad. Well, really _I_ make me look bad, but she's not helping me here!

"Oh, no problem." She replies. "I heard that you're not seeing any customers today so that you could practice dancing. I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you."

It seemed Haruhi didn't really know what to say. "Uh…"

I scoff to myself. Smooth. Very smooth.

"Oh my!" Princess Kanako says happily. "This is a new tea set, isn't it? Its Ginori."

My pencil freezes as I look up at her incredulously. Are you serious? Out of all the things you could possibly know and learn, this teenage girl decided fine china was the best option!? What the hell!?

"Ginori?" Haruhi asks, confused.

"You have a keen eye, Mademoiselle." Kyoya says from where he was standing to the side. When did he get there? "In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time for the Club to upgrade its tea sets."

"I see." She says, still staring intently at the cup. What is wrong with this woman!? "What a pretty color. Lovely."

"You must really be into tableware, huh?" Haruhi jokes.

Now thoroughly embarrassed, Kanako quickly set the cup back onto the table, "Uh, not really. I mean, no. Of course I'm not. Whatever would give you that idea?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. Seriously? Haruhi seemed to be thinking along the same line as Kanako laughed nervously and starts fidgeting with the cup. Suddenly the door to the Club Room opens and a new male voice fills the room. "Hello? I'm here with the new teacups you ordered."

As the door closes, Kanako freezes in her seat. Kyoya turns to the newcomer, seemingly not noticing her change. "Ah, thank you very much. Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed."

"Well that's good to hear." The boy says.

"So, do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi asks as she leaves the table, leaving me with the quickly saddening Kanako. I narrow my eyes at her, feeling slightly concerned.

"Hey," I say quietly. She looks over at me, startled. "Are you alright?"

She didn't get to answer as the boy talks to Haruhi, "No, I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?"

Kanako gave a fake happy laugh, "Oh Haruhi, you're so funny."

She turns towards them. "I can't blame you for not knowing. After all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first class company."

"First class company?" Haruhi asks.

I frown at the new information, but isn't basically everyone here in that situation? Or at least close to it? It really isn't that surprising. I push that aside and focus on the new boy. He was staring, startled at Kanako, much like she had been earlier. My eyes narrow again, what history did these two have?

"His family's business, the Suzushima Trading Company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware." Kyoya informs us. They didn't seem to notice the two guests starting at each other with increasing sadness. "They're currently the top market share in the country."

"Wow." Haruhi says, looking down at the box in her hands in amazement.

"So," Kyoya continues, "whenever something exceptional comes in we've asked him to send it out way. He has a great eye for fine china. Don't you Suzushima?"

Haruhi looks up as he was speaking and finally seemed to notice the looks the two were exchanging. She looks over at the table just in time to see Kanako turning sadly away from the conversation and the boy.

The boy looks a bit startled, "You think? I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you."

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" Kyoya asks. I lean forwards and lightly put a hand on top of Kanako's, giving her a concerned look. She didn't even look up at me, just pulling her hands out of my reach. I sigh and lean back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't going to bother her if she very clearly told me to stop.

"Yes, I am." The boy replies. He turns and begins to leave, "Well, I'd better go now."

We listen to him leave and then sit in silence for a little while after the door closes behind him. Suddenly, Tamaki was there leaning on the table, seeming a lot more calm and caring than normal. I mean, he always cared for the guests but his voice sounded a lot more serious and you could hear the feeling behind it. "So, are you enjoying the Host Club?"

She looks up at him, startled out of her sadness. Haruhi starts walking up to the table again, saying, "I get the feeling you and that guy are kinda close."

I literally facepalm, Haruhi you idiot! There is such a thing as being subtle. Now is not the time for you to show your blunt nature.

Kanako quickly turns around, panicking. "Don't be ridiculous! We hardly know each other! What makes you say that, Haruhi!?"

She quickly gets up and rushed to the door. "Now, if you'll please excuse me. Take care."

And with that she was gone. I groan and let my forehead fall against the edge of the table. "Nice going, Haruhi."

"Haru-chan!" Honey shouts and I look up just in time to see him jump onto Haruhi's back. "Guess what? They do know each other! Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiance!"

Tamaki, who was now standing fully and not leaning on the table, crosses his arms, "Kyoya, how long have you known about this?"

Kyoya looks back at him, "About them being engaged?"

He quickly pulls out his black notepad, "Well, as you know, I conduct general searches on all of our customers."

"Creep." I mutter under my breath. They either didn't hear, or ignore me. Also, they really do rely on Kyoya for all their information. Like, way more than they should. It's a little pathetic. Know the school gossip, or at least do your own research. Come on!

"The two of them were childhood friends. It seems that their engagement was arranged by their parents." Well duh, I think to myself. That's how it all works with these people. How else would their marriage be arranged!? It's obvious they didn't just decide to get hitched! Especially this young.

"I didn't think the information would benefit us, so I disregarded it." He finishes.

Tamaki deflates a bit. "I see."

"Toru Suzushima. Outstanding grades. Fair social status. He's ordinary looking, but he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything-"

The twins pop up on either side of him. Hikaru starts. "-he doesn't have much presence."

"And he's faint hearted." Kaoru adds.

Kyoya looks up, closing his book, "So in other words, he's boring."

Geeze, brutal much. Are they like this with all guys, as long as they aren't in the Host Club?

"Suzushima is a good boy. Right?" Honey says from where he was, now on Mori's shoulders.

"Yeah." Mori says.

"Alright everyone!" Tamaki says. "We'll have to work on our strategy."

"Which one?" They all ask together.

"Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy!"

Well that didn't really help much.

* * *

 _ **Day of Party**_

 _ **(The Host Club Is Open For Business)**_

 _ ***Now in Hikaru's POV***_

I looked at Kaoru as we sat on the floor, hiding behind a couch. It was the day of the party and Tamaki had complained that we needed to know Yuri's rose color for the event. We had picked out Haruhi's almost immediately, since she was the natural type it wasn't much of a stretch to go with a normal red rose. However, we had put Yuri's off, for good reason too. Especially considering the _brilliant_ way Tamaki wanted to do it. Not.

Since Yuri has been really tired the past couple of weeks, Tamaki thought it was a great idea to get all the rose colors we wanted to try in the form of separate flower crowns. That way, when Yuri inevitably fell asleep, we could try them all on and take pictures to see which color fit him best. And we have to do it while he's asleep too. Imagine trying to get him to try on flower crowns when he was awake and somewhat coherent! He would _murder_ us!

And that's why we'd been tasked with the job. Everyone else was too afraid or "busy". And we were the youngest, besides Haruhi that is. But we all agreed Haruhi's blunt manner wasn't what was needed for this covert mission. So we were the easy sacrifice. And, _of course_ , that little bastard didn't fall asleep until literally the last time humanly possible before the event! Damn that stubborn little blond punk! We can say that purely because we are both friends with him. And taller than him. Don't ever call him small to his face. He would kick your teeth in. And ours.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Kaoru asked me.

I shrugged at him, "I don't know. Sneakily."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, I didn't realize that even after Kyoya threatened us to not wake Yuri up a million times."

I hit his arm lightly, "Not helping."

"Well what am I supposed to say? We don't know how to do thi-"

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru!" Came a quiet call.

"Yes?" We say as we peeked our heads out from behind the couch we were whisper/arguing behind. We see that Mai and the other girls are at Yuri's table. Mai quickly made the "come here" motion at us.

We looked at each other nervously before getting up and going over. We tried to make our possible death go a lot simpler by saying together, "Yes, Princess?"

God, we really hope she can take the compliment. That's how you avoid death, right? Sweet talking?

It didn't work. Our nervousness increased immensely when they all narrowed their eyes at us. Come on, can you really blame us? They're _Yuri's_ guests _._ He is literally one of the scariest beings on this planet. If they like him and visit him often, doesn't that mean they're just as terrifying and dangerous? And girls are already kind of like that.

"What are you doing?" One of the other girls, Anya, asked.

"Uh, -" Kaoru said.

"-standing here,-" I say.

"-talking to you." He finishes.

If possible, they got even more threatening.

"Ha, ha, very funny." She said, dryly. "We mean what are you doing sneaking around this table, trying to get to Yuri-san?"

We looked at each other nervously again and sighed.

"Well, Boss said we need to know Yuri's flower color for tonight's ball." Kaoru said.

We ran our hands over the back of our necks sheepishly. "And the way he wants us to do that is kind of weird."

"Yeah, and we really don't want you lovely ladies or Yuri to get mad at us for it." They backed off a tiny bit at that.

"Okay," Another girl, Riko I think, said. "How does Tamaki-san want you to do this?"

We put the bag on the table and each of us gently pulls out a different flower crown. All the colors in there were very light pastels. Sure, a few of us had lighter colors, but none of the Hosts really had a rose as light as a pastel color. Tamaki was the closest, but his was just white. There was orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, and strangely enough, silver and gold. I was holding up the light lavender color and Kaoru was holding up the yellow one.

A look of realization seemed to flash behind their eyes and one or two of them even giggled at us. The air became a lot more relaxed. Mai looked very amused as she said, "Oh, that's not that bad."

"Yeah." Anya said, "You guys were making it seem a lot worse than that."

Kaoru and I looked at each other and say disbelievingly, "A lot worse!? Sorry that we fear for our lives! This could have been a death mission!"

The girls laughed quietly, Riko speaking up again, "You can go ahead and do what you need to. Just don't wake him up or it will be a death mission."

We sighed in relief, this wasn't so bad. And with that last threat we got to work.

* * *

We successfully made it through all of the crowns but one without any problems. We saved the pastel pink one for last, even though all of the girls said that they thought that one would be the best. None of the other crowns really made a statement or anything. I mean, of course some looked better than others. The pastel blue looked pretty good. But none of them seemed to be "the one" as cheesy as that sounded. After all, our roses were supposed to represent us as people and hosts. So if it didn't immediately feel like a match then it obviously wasn't the one.

Even so, we had still taken the required pictures of Yuri wearing all the crowns. Which, by the way, looked a lot better now than if he were awake. It looked ten times more innocent and cute when he was asleep like this. Geez, we're starting to think like some crazy stalkers now.

We sigh, taking out the last one and throwing that thought process out. We sure hope these girls were right, because otherwise this would all be for nothing. To be completely truthful, we probably should have listened to them to begin with. Girls do tend to know best when it comes to that stuff. Says one of the twin sons of one of the biggest fashion designers in the world (-_-).

As soon as we put it on the table was silent. Which is saying something, because a second ago there were 8 people quietly debating the different colors and what worked best. Why the hell didn't we do this first!? It was so perfect, and matched so well. As weird as it sounded, it make him look really beautiful. Very feminine, even though Yuri is the exact opposite of that. He's literally the definition of a male punk/badboy. Nowhere near feminine, but this sure did make it seem that way. Maybe it was because he was sleeping.

I quickly whip out my phone and text Tamaki to get over here. Since he's all the way across the club room and we are sure as hell not going to yell and risk waking Yuri up and ruining the perfect scene. While we wait I quickly take a few pictures at different angles. Maybe we can sell these online. The guests would love it!

We slowly begin to hear Tamaki's voice as he approached us, "What could you devil twins possible want? You're taking me away from my lovely princesses. I'm not going to help you with any of your shady antics if that's what this is abou-"

He froze mid step as his eyes found the sleeping Yuri on the table. Suddenly his eye began to widen and his hand start to move towards his face. Kaoru and I quickly begin to run around the table knowing what was about to come next.

"Boss, no!" We whisper/shout.

We didn't get there fast enough. He managed to shout "SOOO _CUUUUUUUTE_!" at the top of him lungs before we could tackle him to the ground and cover his mouth with both sets of our hands. We both glare down at him and the girls looked ready to murder him. We all look over to Yuri worriedly, praying he stayed asleep, but the damage was already done.

We all watch silently as Yuri slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting change. He groaned softly and lifted his head up a little from his arm, his eyes innocent and confused.

"Wha-?" He somewhat questioned sleepily, his voice quieter, calmer, and raspier than we've ever heard. He didn't notice the flower crown that was now crooked on his head. We all stare at him wide eyes, our hearts skipping a beat of two. Tamaki had tears running down his face and I think a few of the girls teared up. Holy fuck, he looked so cute we thought our hearts were going to explode. Can you die from too much innocence and cuteness!? What is wrong with us!? What is this thought process!?

* * *

 _ ***Now back in Yuri's POV***_

At one point I was brought a little out of my deep sleep by distant mumbles or whispers. I couldn't really make out anything but it stopped pretty quickly. So I started to slip back into the warm dark abyss that I hadn't really be able to experience in a little while. Sadly it wasn't to be as an extremely loud noise that I couldn't quite understand brought me completely out of it.

I close my eyes a bit tighter as the world begins to fade in and the light outside my eyelids slowly becomes more noticeable. Sighing on the inside I realize there isn't of a chance for me to go back to sleep right now. Why the fuck couldn't I get at least a little time to relax? Pushing my complaints aside I open my eyes slowly. I know by now what a new season while also going to school means and requires of me. I also asked for this, quite literally. So I have no room to complain. I just have to do my best and win gold, while also somehow passing in school. Preferably with flying colors. Somehow...

Once my eyes are open, I quickly close them due to how bright the world was. I blink a few times to try and get used to it, I first see the girls that I fell asleep on. Well, not on, as I was actually sleeping on the table. I mean like while we were hanging out. Oh, fuck this tired thought process. I hate it. I feel a stab of guilt somewhere inside me, but the world was still way to fuzzy to really do anything with it. Then I noticed something on the floor. It was in a spot where the table and chairs covered it from this angle though, so I couldn't really tell what it was. Not that I cared right now.

Even though I was a lot more aware now than before, I still felt like I was looking through a warm haze at the world round me. Why the hell am I awake again? Who the hell woke me up? I groan softly and begin to sit up.

What happened? Where am I? It seemed my mouth couldn't quite catch up to my brain yet and instead of asking those questions I just manage to get out a quiet and raspy, "Wha-?"

Great work there Yuri. Deciding that was a good enough try at speaking for now, I try to focus a bit more on my surroundings and pull myself out of the haze. They all just stare at me with wide eyes. I blink at them and clear my throat lightly to get rid of the raspiness before I speak again. "Why are you all staring at me?"

Whoa, no curse words. That even surprised me. Oh well, I'm too tired to put the effort into being bitchy. That made no sense, it takes like no effort to do that. Or maybe it does? I sigh inwardly, I'm really tired. My thought process is shit right now. Me speaking seemed to break them out of their silent gawking though as Mai decided to speak up, "Are you alright Yuri-san? Did you sleep well?"

I actually sigh out loud this time, running a hand down my face. Thank God I didn't drool or anything. "I really should ask you guys that, I did fall asleep on you after all. What a boring time, sorry. And yeah, I slept great until _something_ woke me up."

I hear a frightened sound from the 'something' on the floor and the girls immediately turn to glare at it. I raise an eyebrow and stand up a little to look over the table to see.

"Oh." I say as I plop back down into my chair and pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance, "So it's that somethings fault. Figures…. Idiot."

Tamaki and the twins quickly stood up, the twins brushing themselves off as Tamaki starts to explain, "W-well you s-ee Y-yuri, I-i-"

I hold a hand up, "Just stop, dumbass. I don't care. Just please shut up."

There really wasn't any heat behind my words like normal. He still seemed scared because he just gulped, nodded, and shut up. Maybe it was because all the girls were glaring at him. Cause I'm not really doing anything right now, I've ever said sorry and please! "Girls, you can leave him alone. Its fine. He's just being his normal annoying sel-"

A nearby ringing starts up, quickly followed by a shout from Haruhi, "Hikaru, Kaoru! Yuri-senpai's phone is ringing!"

"My…. phone?" I ask, slowly before padding myself down to check for it. It was indeed not there.

I look up at them questioningly. They shrug, unashamed, "We wanted to mess with it. Play a prank maybe."

"So we took it." Hikaru said.

"Then we saw everything was all in Russian." Kaoru said. "Well, it was more than just Russian."

"Yeah, it seemed like there were 4 different languages on there total **(1)**. Big mistake on our part."

"We were going to give it back."

"Promise." They say together.

"You're both idiots." Haruhi said as she walked up to the table holding my ringing phone. She held it out to me, "Here you go Yuri-senpai."

"Thanks." I say, not really paying attention to the ringtone or looking at the caller ID yet.

She just nods and turns to leave. Before she does she looks over her shoulder and says, "By the way, I like your flower crown Yuri-senpai."

"My flower crown?" I ask as I reach up to feel for one. Indeed, my fingers did meet with one. They seemed to be fresh flowers too I notice as I gently rub the petals for a second.

"He found out!" Tamaki whispered in terror to the twins, who rolled their eyes. I guess it was their fault for that too.

"Yuri-san, shouldn't you pick up the phone?" Anya asks.

I blink, "Oh, yeah. Maybe. Depends on who it is."

I look down at the phone and my eyes widen in panic. I quickly accept the call as I almost throw the phone up to meet my ear. Switching languages with ease, "Hello Grandpa _!_ "

" _Hello, Yurochka. You didn't call me like usual. I decided to try it out for myself._. " Grandpa paused on the other line. " _Are you okay, Yurochka? You forgot to call and you sound very tired._ "

I smile at the concern in his voice. Trust Grandpa to always pay attention and care. In the back of my head I noticed that the others around me were staring at me in disbelief. I register that it might be because they've never really seen me smile. Smirk yes, kind of smile maybe. But I've never full on smiled or just beamed like this around any of them. That was reserved for Otabek, and most of all Grandpa. Or winning gold, yes that will do it too. Even though I was severely tired I still couldn't help being so happy and showing it when talking to him.

" _I'm fine Grandpa, just tired. Things are just a little different today. I don't have practice today, I get to go get fitted for a new suit. And I also get my first fitting for costume stuff._ "

" _Yurochka, you shouldn't lie to me._ " He scolded lightly on the other side of the phone.

I sigh and roll my eyes fondly, " _I'm not lying, Grandpa. At least, not completely. That is what I'm doing and I am fine. Just very_ _ **very**_ _tired."_

He made a disapproved "Hmm." on the other end before saying, " _Do I need to give those two young men a talking to? Have they been working you too hard? You need your rest Yurochka."_

" _I know Grandpa. And no you don't need to talk to them. I'm fine. I promise._ "

He paused for a moment, then said hesitantly, _"_ _Well if you're sure…"_

 _"_ _I am."_ I respond quickly. Then I pause, " _Wait Grandpa, did you say I was late calling?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_ He said confidently. _"_ _You were **very** late calling. I almost didn't even try contacting you, you were that late."_

 _"_ _One second Grandpa."_ I tell him and pull the phone away from my ear as he grumbled something along the lines of "Sure". I cover up the speaker off of the phone before asking the surrounding people, "What time is it guys?"

One of the twins quickly pulls out their phone and shows me the time on the screen. Well fuck. I was supposed to have left a _very_ long time ago. Like, this wasn't a few minutes late like those other times. This was "where is this child, we need to find him and make sure he is safe" late. At least it will be in those two idiots mind. Actually, probably in just Viktor's. Though Yuri is probably at least a little worried, he does believe I can function as a proper human being without him for a while. Even with his bad anxiety.

I quickly started messily packing up, putting my phone between my shoulder and my ear so I can use both hands. _"_ _Grandpa I'm really sorry. Thank you for calling. I'm so la-"_

 **"** **YYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** A shout comes from through the doors and walls, surprisingly close. I freeze. Shit.

I quickly try and continue packing, even more hastily than before and rush out on the phone, _"_ _Thanks for calling me Grandpa. I have to go, the idiots are about to come kidnap me. I love you so much. Thank you for calling. I'm so sorry."_

He somehow understood me, because he laughed and said, _"_ _Very well. Good luck with that. Goodbye Yurochka."_

 _"_ _Bye._ _"_ I say and quickly hang up. That's as far as I far as I got though before the doors flew open. Suddenly a blur tackles me out of my chair and I hear multiple startled shouts of "YURI!"

* * *

 ** _*Now in Yuuri K.'s POV*_**

Oh no, I think to myself as I try and catch up to Viktor, knowing it was too late already. This school was way too huge to be running through like this. And how my energetic husband even knew where to go was beyond me. Why he was running in the first place was also a question. Yurio might only be 16, but he can definitely take care of himself. And it's not like we don't know where he is or something. He's just at his little Host Club. Though, trying to explain these things to Viktor only seemed to freak him out more.

I sigh and quickly run around the last corner, guessing the room he went into was the one with the big double doors kicked open. I manage to make it into the doorway before I lean onto the still open door a bit to catch my breath.

"Get _off_ of me!" I hear a familiar voice snap.

I look up while panting a little to see a table of startled girls and a few boys. A chair, I'm guessing the one Yurio was sitting in, was knocked over on the ground. Yurio was sprawled on the ground, his belongings scattered around where he had fallen. He seemed fine except he was using one of his feet to hold Viktor back. And I mean he was literally pushing his foot into Viktor's cheek to hold him back as he reached to hug him, tears streaming down his face.

I sigh as I straighten up and begin walking towards them, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "Hey Yurio, sorry. Viktor, love, you should probably leave him alone."

Suddenly Yurio was up shouting at me, "Damn right he should! What the fuck are you two doing here!?"

Viktor looked up at him from the floor, "We were worried about you Yurio!"

"Yeah, sorta." I say. "You didn't show up, so we decided to come find you."

He scoffed at me, crossing his arms and looking to the side, "Whatever, pig. You didn't need to do that."

Viktor jumped up, and threw his arms around his shoulders, "Yurio, you shouldn't be so mean! We just care about you!"

Yurio quickly shoved him off and tried to get away, but that quickly developed into a full on chase between the two. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose as their shouts dissolve into the background of my mind.

I turned towards the rest of the table, "I'm sorry about those two."

"I-it's fine." One of the young ladies said.

"We're sorry too." One of the other girls piped up. I look over at her, a little confused. She seemed to notice as she continued, "If we had known he had to be somewhere we wouldn't have let him sleep so long. He's just been so exhausted the last week or two that we figured we'd let him rest."

I frown at that. "Exhausted?"

She nodded. The girl from earlier added, "Yeah, he's been falling asleep in class and everything. He can barely pay attention at all."

Hmm, I think to myself. I hadn't really noticed anything. But I hadn't really been paying attention to much. We'd all been working so hard on our shows for the season that I didn't think to make sure he was okay. Had they been working him to hard? Had Yurio not been getting enough rest? I could feel worry worming its way into my chest pretty quickly. Had we not been taking care of him properly? How horrible of guardians are we!?

I turn to look at Yurio and find Viktor had finally gotten him again. His arms were thrown around Yurio's shoulders as he rubbed their cheeks together with enthusiastic affection. Pretty impressive, even though they had only been running around for a few minutes. How Viktor still had so much energy I don't know.

I open my mouth to shout something at them before I hear a shriek of, "Oh my _God_ , is that _Viktor Nikiforov_ _!_?"

The three of us look over towards the scream startled. The young lady who shouted it was at the front of a group of girls that were staring in their direction with awe and affection. I blink, sometimes I forget just how popular my husband is. Especially with the ladies.

Suddenly Viktor had on his slightly flirty fan smile, the one that doesn't make you even question for a second why he used to be one of the sports world biggest heart throbs/bachelors. He spoke smoothly and calmly to the hoard of girls, "Well, hello ladies."

I roll my eyes at his antics and start to walk towards them. I watch as Yuri hit him over the head. Viktor turned to him, "What was that for, Yurio!?"

Yuri got up in his face, "Stop flirting with them! They're _teenage_ girls, you're going to give them the wrong idea. _And_ you have a _husband_!"

He blinked innocently at him, looking a little confused, "But I'm not flirting wi-."

He hit him on the back of the head again, "Idiot! This is a _Host_ Club. _Everything_ is flirting to them! That's literally all we _do_ here."

I clear my throat as I stop to the side of them, "I think you can stop hitting him Yurio. He just-"

"Is that Yuuri Katsuki!?" A few of the girls asked in shock. I flinch a bit before turning to them with a nervous smile. I never was the best with fans. I forget how popular I am sometimes too. But this is my own country after all. The only reason more people recognize Viktor most of the time is because he was literally world famous.

"Um, hi. Its nice to meet you all." I say.

"Not you too!" Yurio shouted, fuming. He groaned to himself, letting his head fall into his hands. "I'm not doing this. I don't know you two."

And he walked off toward his bag, leaving us to deal with a group of fangirls.

* * *

 _ ***Now back in Yuri's POV Again***_

As soon as I got back to my table I crouch down and began roughly packing my bag again. With a little more organization and care this time. I mumble curses under my breath, complaining about "idiot guardians" and what not.

Finally done packing my bag, I put it on the table and pick up my chair. I collapse down onto it with a sigh, letting my arms cross on the table and putting my head in them.

"I fucking hate them." I complain. The girls just laugh at me.

"At least they care." Mai said, giggling and not seeming to care that she had just met two other world famous skater. "They just seemed worried."

I groan, looking up at her. "Not you too…. Ugh, why is everyone against me?"

"We don't think-" Hikaru started.

"-its that bad."

"I mean-"

"-you do get to live-"

"-with two famous skaters _._ " They finish together.

I look up at the in disbelief, are they really that stupid? The girls just giggle around me.

"Yeah. Whatever." I say grumpily.

"Plus-" They say.

"-your dads seem-" Hikaru said.

"-pretty cool." Kaoru finished.

I freeze… my…

"My _**WHAT**_!? I shout at them, standing up so quickly that my chair falls over again.

Everyone jumps back, startled. Some of the girls even cover their ears at how loud my shout was. I quickly grab my back and rush off towards Viktor and Yuuri. I grab them both, fuming, and start dragging them out.

"I'm don't want to be here anymore. We're leaving." I snap harshly.

They nervously try and say goodbye to the girls as I drag them out and slam the door.

* * *

 _ **Third-ish Person (in the Club Room)**_

As the door slammed behind them everyone was silent, trying to understand the storm of craziness that had just invaded the club room and then left.

Then the twin decides to voice what was on everyone's minds, "What just happened _?_ "

* * *

 _ **Back to Yuri's POV Again**_

I sigh harshly as I walk out the front of the building, Viktor and Yuuri a few steps behind me.

I can't believe that just happened, I think to myself as my energy begins to fade again. I bring a hand up to rub my eyes tiredly. It was nice to get a little sleep in. I haven't been able to sleep that deep in a few weeks.

"Hey, Yurio?" I hear Yuri say quietly behind me.

I look back at him, oh, he looked worried, "Yeah? What do you want?"

My voice didn't come out as harsh as I had planned it too. Damn it. That made his expression of worry increase even more. Fuck, this can't be good. What did I do to make him like this this time? I hate it when this happens. Makes me feel like I kicked his puppy or something. Which I totally didn't do, by the way! Makka-chin is fine.

"Have we been working you too hard?" He asked.

I blink. Well that wasn't what I expected. Did he notice? Or did he get that from talking to the girls? I thought I had been hiding it from Viktor and Yuuri pretty well.

I open my mouth to say something but Viktor cuts me off.

"Yuri."

We both look at him startled, and stop walking. We both knew he was talking to me. He dropped that stupid nickname, and he had dropped his normal playful act. He was all seriousness right now. Its times like this that made you realize that he was indeed older than both of us by many years.

He looks me intensely in the eye, "We need the truth. If we are working you too hard, we need to know. Exhaustion and stress on the ice can lead to serious injury. That's not even mentioning the chances of you getting sick. You may be young enough to keep up with most things we throw at you but even you can have a limit."

I freeze for a minute, thinking it over. Do I really want to admit it? I should but it's literally the exact opposite of what I want to do. I sigh, fine. "Yeah, maybe a little."

He gave me a look and I groan in frustration, "Okay, maybe a lot!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yuuri asked.

My anger grew, "Because its like admitting defeat! Its saying I'm not strong enough or talented enough to do what you ask of me! Its giving in to the belief that I'm not good enough no matter how hard I try! I asked for this, I want to get better and prove that I'm not going to peak at fucking fifteen! How can I do that if I say I'm not ready for it! I don't have room to complain when my ambitions and the expectations of me are so high!"

By the end I'm yelling and throwing my arms all over the place while I shout. I stand there for a second, out of breath. They both looked shocked, like they didn't expect that. Hell, I didn't expect it. Still angry I decide to add, "There! Is that what you wanted!? Are you fucking happy now…"

My voice loses volume during the last sentence as I trail off. Fuck no, I think, quickly turning away from them. My voice did not just crack. And my eyes are not tearing up. I am not about to cry. If this is what happens when I'm exhausted then I am making sure this never happens again. I'm not going to spew all my inner fears like this ever again.

My thought process comes to a halt as I feel two pairs of arms around me. I look up at them startled, they both looked emotional. Great, I made them sad. This is not how this day was supposed to go at all.

"Yuri, just because you can't handle the level of training now, doesn't mean you aren't good enough." Viktor said. "You just need to train. Your body's not going to be able to handle it at first. It takes a while to build up your strength. Soon it'll be so easy you'll be able to do it in your sleep. Just like it happened last season. No one expects you to play a winning game right off the bat. It takes time and effort."

"And no one doubts your skill or talent." Yuuri continued. "You're an Olympic level athlete for crying out loud. At the age of 16. No one thinks you'll peak at 15. And we set high expectations because we know you can meet them. In fact, you can blow those expectations away and shock the whole world with your performances."

I bite my lip, ignoring the tears falling down my face, "But I can't do that if I let myself be pushed too far, right? I can't do that exhausted, sick, or hurt?"

"Thats right, Yurochka." Viktor said kissing the top of my head gently. He held my cheek in his hand and wiped away my tears. "You've done amazing so far."

"But we'll take it slow for a bit. You'll be fulfilling our expectations and blowing us away again in no time." Yuuri said smiling at me and and doing the same as Viktor on the other side of my face.

"Thank you." I whisper quietly, looking down at the ground. I quickly step away and dry off the rest of my face on my jacket, sadness falling away. I felt better now. Maybe I needed that, as embarrassing as that is to admit.

"Alright," I say, confidence back. "This was fun and all, really, but we have some appointments we're late for. Let's get the fuck out of here."

They laughed, stepping away too.

"Okay, but you are taking a nap on the way there." Viktor said pointing at me. "We'll make sure these appointments are short. And then you're going to sleep until you have to go to that party of yours."

I roll my eyes at them and turn while fixing my bag's strap. I begin walking away from them, calling back mockingly, "Yes _Dad_!"

Dear lord, maybe the twins weren't wrong.

* * *

 _ **Haruhi's POV**_

"They look like they're having a pretty serious discussion down there." Tamaki said from where the other Hosts, minus Kyoya and I, were looking out the window.

I rolled my eyes, "You shouldn't be watching them like that, Senpai. Its stalker-ish."

They ignored me. Honey spoke up, "They look sad. Did someone do something that made them upset?"

Mori grunted in agreement. The twins shrugged and say together, "We made a comment about them being his dads that he didn't like _._ "

"But we didn't think-" Kaoru started.

"-it would bother him this much." Hikaru finished.

I sigh, "I don't think it's that guys."

They turn to look at me.

"What do you men Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"He's just been stressed lately." I say. "That comment probably didn't bother him at all. They're probably just working it out down there."

"Maybe we should cut back his guest interaction tonight." Kyoya suggested from across the table we were sitting at, not looking up from his laptop. His voice didn't sound as cold and calculating as it normally did. The way he said it also showed that the statement was not up for debate and that's how it was going to happen. Who knew Kyoya-senpai could be so nice?

We all nod in agreement. Maybe we should give him a bit of a break. It definitely seems like he deserves it.

* * *

 _ **Back to Yuuri K.'s POV**_

 _ **(Good God am I jumping around a lot!)**_

I look over a sleeping Yuri to Viktor on the other side of the car. I really wanted to say something, I just didn't quite know how to start this conversation.

"What is it, love?" Viktor asked, looking over at me lovingly.

"I just-" I stop for a moment and sigh, "I guess I just feel bad for not noticing all this."

"You mean him being exhausted? Or him being so worried about things?" He asked. I think he could tell I needed to vent my emotions, because I know he knew what I meant. So why else would he ask like that. I take the bait anyways.

"Both." I say anxiously, ranting to him quietly. "I mean, we're supposed to be the ones taking care of him now! How did we not notice!? I mean, I didn't even know he felt that way! He's 16 and a world famous athlete, of course he has anxiety about it! He's way too young to be in the spotlight like that, though he deserves to be there. He works so hard and does so amazing, but he's young and he doesn't see that half the time. I can't believe he's panicking over the idea of peaking at _15_!"

Viktor reached over and grabbed my hand, "It's okay Yuuri. It'll all be fine. He may be afraid of that now, but we'll prove that wrong. He's already started on that part, he just doesn't realize it yet. It takes time."

"I know, but I-" I stop, not really able to finish my thought, and look at him, "Did it feel like this for you?"

He looked a little thoughtful, wistful even, as he remembered younger days, "At times, yes, but mostly no. I sort of became used to it. I was doing things they'd never seen before, paving the path for others to follow. He's different. Though he has broken my record, he was still following in my footsteps basically. All of you kind of were in a lot of peoples view. Now, not only do you have to live up to my image, but you also have to compete against me. Though many of you not for the first time. I never had something like that. Not to mention everyone in this division is years and years older than him."

He paused a bit in his musing, looking over at me and smiling, "But I turned out alright, and he's still alright too. Maybe a little anxious and fearful, but that's to be expected. He's far stronger than he thinks he is. And when he's weak, he'll have all of us to hold him up. We all have our challenges this season, though a bit different, it's just like last year. We'll all get through this together."

I smile at him, "Yeah, yeah we will. Thank you."

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently, "Anytime, darling."

* * *

 _ **Back to Yuri's POV (Later, at the party)**_

I mess with my suit a bit as we all stand on the steps of the ballroom, waiting for our big reveal to start the party. I felt a lot better now that I've had a little breakdown and slept a little. Viktor and Yuuri weren't lying when they said the appointments would be short. With a lot of intimidation and a little bit more money on Viktor's part, we were in and out quick. So now I have a nice new suit and the beginning designs for my show costumes.

My suit was pretty normal on the outside, but the inside of the suit was all in leopard print. I also had the collar and the handkerchief in my pocket in leopard print. I had to put it somewhere, otherwise it would be plain boring. And they wouldn't let me have an animal print tie, so this is what I got. I liked it, and I think my guests would to. They know how much I love it after all. And instead of having a normal tie, or even a bowtie, I had a red ribbon tied in a bow. My hair was mostly down, with a braid on each side of my head going to the back where they joined together. **(** **AN: ****Link to a picture of the suit on my facebook page along with many other photos for this story. Link to that on my profile page!)** I liked it, I thought it looked nice. Though I did have other things to wear as a suit none of them were really up to the standards of these filthy rich people.

I just never had the money for it before, and I didn't like Viktor paying for things before we lived together either. He still doesn't pay for a whole lot on my part, besides school and some of this suit and of my costume stuff. I do work for my own money, I was the main income for my family after all. Even though Grandpa did get money from making and selling his delicious food. I still send money over the him and my mom, even though I live with Viktor and Yuuri now. And I try to pay for as much as I can for myself here too. I'm lucky enough to be a hard worker and a professional athlete, it gets me more than enough money to get by comfortably.

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs." Tamaki started from above us. I guess that's our cue to be ready. I get into the stupid little pose they wanted me to do. But it didn't bother me as much since I was still kind of riding the energy high from my nap. "The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you-."

A spotlight turned on him as he bowed and finished with, "-welcome."

With that, the chandelier lights turned on and the orchestra started playing. The rest of us bow from where we were on the steps. Geeze, do these rich people love their dramatics. All the ladies clapped from where they were on the floor below us.

As we all straightened together, Kyoya opened his arms to address the guests, "As always ladies, the Host Club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your hearts content. Based on your dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonights Queen. The Queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our King."

I roll my eyes, this is insane. There's something seriously wrong with these people.

"Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki said to them, winking and throwing his arm out in welcome. The girls squealed in delight below, the hearts were flying and I'm pretty sure a few fainted. Do they ever worry about what their stunts do to the guests health, I think to myself alarmed. I really hope those girls are okay.

I look next to me to see Haruhi looking startled too. But she also seemed to be dreading the night ahead. I was actually looking forward to it now that I had had a little sleep. But then again, I've always loved dancing.

The twins popped up behind a slightly moping Haruhi and say, "Haruhi, show some enthusiasm."

"Well excuse me you guys, sorry." She grumbled at them, "I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park."

I facepalm, you have got to be kidding me. She really is out of her depth here. At least I have some sort of experience with these kinds of things.

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not," Kyoya said from where he was writing in his notebook, Honey and Mori behind him. "Well, since you're already here, you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread."

That seemed to get her attention. She stood up straighter, interested, "A spread?"

She looked at the rest of us hopefully, "With fancy tuna?"

Kyoya snapped his pen in two and the other Hosts looked completely shocked. They all say together, "Fancy tuna _!?_ "

I pinch the bridge of my nose, fucking hell, this is ridiculous.

Tamaki flipped over the edge of the landing he was on and landed a level down with us. The twins were hugging Haruhi while rubbing their cheeks on her. She was bright red with embarrassment and probably a bit of anger. Kyoya was pulling his phone out.

"Get some fancy tuna here right now!" Tamaki demanded pointing at him.

"Add some deluxe sushi." Kyoya said into the phone.

"You poor little dear _._ " The twins said, a tears forming in the side of their eyes. "Oooh _._ "

I start walking down the stairs throwing my hand up in a small wave, "I'm leaving now."

My guests were waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs anyways. And the night filled with dancing begins.

* * *

I look over where Haruhi was leaning on a pillar as I dance with Mai. There were two girl that looked like they wanted to ask her to dance before Kanako showed up and took her away. I roll my eyes, I'll have to make sure she dances with those two by the end of the night. Only because Haruhi is was too oblivious to notice them.

As they started walking to the dance floor I hear some other Hosts talking nearby.

"Kasuga-chan is here!" Honey said excitedly.

"Alright men," Tamaki said calmly, as if this insane plan was a normal thing, "then let us commence with our operation."

"Right!" Honey said and the same time Mori said, "Rodger."

And with that I watched them kidnap Haruhi in a blur of speed. I sighed exasperatedly and Mai just laughs across from me as we look at Kanako's startled face. As Tamaki sweeps in to distract Kanako, Mai steps away from me to end our dance, "Go on, go help with the chaos."

I groan, and begin to follow them at a normal pace, "I'd honestly rather not. There's really nothing for me to do. They just want me back there for some reason. Probably giving me a break from how tired I've been. They aren't as sneaky as they think they are."

She just laughed and waved after me, "Have fun!"

* * *

Honey throws the door open for us and bounces in as we all follow him into a side room, Haruhi hanging over Mori's shoulder.

"There she is _!_ " The twins say.

Honey stopped jumping around as Mori set Haruhi down.

"You didn't have to be so forceful!" Haruhi said indignantly.

"Never mind that, go get changed." Hikaru said handing her a bag of clothes.

Honey shoved her behind the changing curtain, shouting, "Yah!"

"You're all idiots." I say. "There are so many better ways to go about this."

They ignore me as they all turn to listen to Kyoya say, "A little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling."

He looked at his watch as he continued speaking, "And remember Haruhi, there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall."

Haruhi pulls back the curtain and sits down in the chair the twins had set up next to a table full of makeup. They begin working, asking for my opinion silently as we went by holding different options up and raising an eyebrow at me. Though they didn't do it much, they trusted their decisions mostly. God, I mention one time that I wear makeup often and they never forget it. You basically _have_ to wear makeup when you perform in skating, dance, or even theater. Otherwise all the lights make you look like a ghost. Forgive me for wanting to learn how to do my hair and makeup early on so I don't have to rely on others for it. At least they don't make fun of me for it, I guess. **(2)**

"You have to ask him how he feels, okay!" Honey said.

"Uh, we know this is the boss's strategy, but its kinda unsettling _."_ The twins say as they finish up.

Suddenly the doors stand open to reveal Tamaki, "Gentlemen! Here you all are! What are you doing!? The guests are waiting for-"

He stops and gasps lightly, looking completely startled as Haruhi stands up and a light breeze blows a few rose petals by. How do these things happen!? How is everything so dramatic here!? What the hell!?

Tamaki stared frozen as Haruhi stood up and looked at him curiously. You fucking idiot, can you be any more obvious? A light blush quickly formed on his cheeks but Haruhi didn't see. She looked at me and raised and eyebrow as if to ask, "What? What did I do?" I shake my head and send her a look back that said, "Nothing. You did nothing. He's just being Tamaki." She just shrugged it off giving me a look like, "Whatever." I scoff in amusement at that.

We both turn to look at the twins as the popped up behind Tamaki and say, "So, what do you think _?_ "

Haruhi began to try and walk forward in her heels and I don't bother trying to cover up my laugh. Does she not know how to walk in those things? Wait, is it weird that I know how to? I mean, if you can walk in pointe shoes and make it look beautiful, you can do heels easy. One is a whole lot more painful than the other, even if you're experienced with it like me. Well, it gets easier the longer you use them, but even veteran ballerinas can get hurt in pointe shoes. Also, if you can balance on things like skates and roller blades you can also do heels. Those follow the same rules too.

She threw me a glare over her shoulder as Honey stated excitedly, "Whoa, you look so cute!"

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes." She grumbles, sending me into even more laughter. Oh my God, this is amazing! How can I be more girly than her? Should I be worried I'm more used to these things than she is? Nah, this is too funny to worry about that now. And I kind of got over being seen as girly a long time ago. I kind of needed to with the stuff I pull on the ice, especially last year. **(3)**

We watch her go down the hall as my laughter begins to fade. That was great. Man, I've just covered all the bases today. Breakdowns, exhaustion, blow ups, laughing my ass off. I am going to be so done tomorrow, actually, more like at the end of the night.

"I can't believe…" Tamaki said quietly, still out of it, "She's so pretty….."

Well, good luck Haruhi, I think to myself as I roll my eyes at their antics. Sometimes I think they forget she's a girl.

* * *

We watch from our spots on the balcony a little while later as Toru chases after Kanako. Just when he grabs her wrist a breeze blew by, carrying cherry blossom petals with it. And some spotlights turn on them. I feel a little bad for this. It's kind of like we're ruining a private moment the could be using to work things out a bit. But this could also be a good way to go to. We don't know until we try, I guess.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Tamaki starts as the balcony doors open and the ladies begin to file out, "it is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the Host Club for, this couple."

Tamaki gestured toward them. Toru paused for a moment, then took that as his cue to turn toward Kanako, asking for a dance. With a little hesitation, she accepted. I smirk down at them as I watch them dance, though none of us can hear the conversation they're having. They look happy. Good, I guess that means we did a good job.

I look over at the twins to see them both finishing eating bananas. I groan and hit them both over the back of the head.

"Hey!" Kaoru said.

"What was that for!?" Hikaru asked.

"You shouldn't be doing that at a time like this!" I hiss as them.

They shrug together, "Well it's not like it matters."

"Aw, may this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki said happily, opening his arms wide, forcing Haruhi to duck under them. I snort at him, great tact there, buddy.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru said into his mike as he and his brother pop up behind Tamaki. Oh no, they're planning something, aren't they? That's their planning voice. They can't be that excited and mischievous for no reason.

Kyoya's comment from earlier flitted through my mind, " _A little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling."_

Those devious bastards! They planned this didn't they!

"Congratulations Princess Kanako Kasugazaki." Kaoru continued on his mike, why do they need those again? The rest of the ladies and Hosts clapped politely.

I look back at them to see what they might do to see the banana peels they had had in their hand gone. Great. Just wonderful. I sigh, these people I swear.

"And for her reward," Hikaru informed, "a kiss on the cheek from the King!"

"You ready?" Tamaki asked, bringing his hand to his face to pose. Dude, that was fucking creepy! I don't care what you say, that is not an appropriate comment. Think before you speak!

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki." Kaoru finished.

Tamaki and Haruhi did not look happy about that. The twins shrugged, saying to the rest of the Hosts, "Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone."

Devil twins I tell you, devil twins. I laugh a bit at the looks on their faces, this is wonderful.

"There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi complained.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one third." Kyoya said, sounding bored. I guess he was expecting that. Maybe you need to up your complaining game Haruhi.

She looked a bit startled before admitting, "Well it is just a peck on the cheek."

That was quite the turn around, I think as I send her an amused smirk. She pointedly ignored me. She began walking down the stairs, Kanako walking to meet her.

"Hey," Honey said to Tamaki," you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?"

I facepalm, they're all in on it!

" _What!?_ " Tamaki says in horror.

As Haruhi goes in for the kiss, Tamaki runs after her shouting, "No, Haruhi!"

And shoves her with his hand right into a full on kiss after tripping on a certain banana peel. Both boys freeze in shock, while the two girls move away from each other embarrassed. The guests squeal in delight and the rest of the Hosts watch in amusement. I'm in the back literally dying of laughter again. I am never going this long on no sleep again. I am way too loopy, it's going to ruin my image. But damn did that make my last few weeks so much better, I think to myself as I watch Tamaki cry in the background while Haruhi just shrugs it off and smiles. Sometimes I wonder how she can just stand there and take all this.

* * *

 _ **Later That Night**_

I sigh as I fall onto my bed, exhaustion filling me for hopefully the last time today. Well that party went well, I guess. I've done a lot today. I guess that's really all I can ask for, I think to myself as Potya curls up next to me. I absentmindedly bring her closer and start petting her as my phone goes off on my bedside table. I open my phone to see a text from Beka.

* * *

 **From: ****Beka**

 _Goodnight Yura. I'm glad you're feeling better. Love you._

* * *

 **I blush slightly, smiling at the screen. I guess I can't really be mad at those idiots for telling Beka what was going on. He probably texted me while I was sleeping and they got into my phone to message him back for me. And by them I really just mean Viktor. I send a quick text back.**

* * *

 **To: ****Beka**

 _Goodnight, Beka. Love you too._

* * *

I set my phone away and roll over in my bed, closing my eyes. Yes, I've had a very productive day.

* * *

 **(1) -** **Yuri is currently fluent in English, Russian, and Japanese in this fic. Though his Japanese needs a bit more work. He is also nearly fluent in Kazakh. His phone is written mostly in Russian since its his birth language, but a lot of the people he talks to speak to him through different languages when texting and stuff. He can also speak some Spanish, French, and Italian and stuff because he's genuinely interested in being able to speak with his fellow competitors and worldwide fanbase. Also, once you get past that second language barrier it's actually pretty easy to learn multiple languages. And English is the hardest language to learn, but he's already got that down. So yeah. My thought process there.**

 ** **(2) - ********Yes, he knows how to do makeup. And he's quite good at it, just like with hair. You literally have to wear makeup when you're under so many show lights like that, I wasn't lying. I figured he'd want to learn how to do it anyways so he can just get it all done by himself ahead of time. Plus, sometimes it just looks like he has it on! He's far too beautiful sometimes to not! Like, even though it's an anime, I'm being legit! That's just what it looks like sometimes. Most guys in industries like that understand and are okay with wearing makeup, though some like it more than others.****

 ** **3 -**** ** **Yes, I made him be able to walk in heels too. It's true though, once you know those other two things (pointe ballet shoes and rollerblades/ice skates), heels are much easier. Also, you can't tell me you do not like the idea of Yuri walking around, strutting his stuff like a boss (with that attitude), in heels. That's a pretty fine looking image in my head, and I honestly don't think it's that far off!****

* * *

 **AN: ****So, how'd you like it. First time making a full chapter out of 1 full episode. Great right!? I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter and I'm sorry again for taking so long to post. Please tell me what you think about the chapter. Also, like half of the stuff I wrote I didn't really plan. I was just writing and then I read it back and was like, "Don't know where that came from, but I'm not mad at it, so I'll just keep it in." And, you can also tell I decided to keep the Otayuri pairing. I love it too much not to, but I'm not going to go extremely heavy on the pairing. It'll be there, but this story is not really a romance. It about Yurio and his time making friends with the Host Club. Who knows, maybe later I'll make another version of this story where they're just friends.**

 **I would love to know what you think about what I decided for his show this season. I put a lot of time and effort into thinking up that story and deciding on the whole thing. Do you like the story? Do you think the songs work well with it? What about the costume ideas? Do you think I should go with both of them being two different kinds of star outfits? Or do you think I should use the medieval prince outfit with a star outfit?**

 **If you want to check out the costume plans, Yuri's suit, or other photos, check them out either on my facebook page or the link to my photobucket page. It's on my Facebook page, the link to that is on my profile.**

 **Let me know what you think I should have Yuri do to participate in the next couple episodes. It's one of the ones I find boring too cause they don't do much. And I don't really know what to do with him for it yet. So I would love to know what you guys think!**


End file.
